You won't get far
by burning.sparks
Summary: Four years ago Harry Potter left london, his friends got on with their own lives, and when Harry finally goes back, he meets some one unexpected.
1. A Weasley Jumper

It was still dark when he woke, although the streetlights made him remember it was not dear old England or Hogwarts I was waking up to. He was alone, far from his friends, far from the ones he loved and that loved him, yet he could not tell them that. He didn't want them to get hurt, he didn't want to have to share his pain with them, none of them deserved that.

The rapping from an owl at his window bought him back to reality, and he carefully opened the window to let him in. it was simply an owl for the daily profit. Although he had moved to California nearly four years after he graduated from Hogwarts, after the final battle had ended, he still continued to keep his subscription for the daily profit. The chance to catch up on how everything was going.

Paying the owl, he took the paper and threw it on the table, when the picture on the front page caught his eye. There in front of him was the only person who had actually known where he had left and why. She 'd kept the secret so far for four years. Sometimes He wondered how long she would be able to continue to keep it, from her family and friends and from the man she loved.

His emerald green eyes skimmed over the picture, her red hair falling in curls past her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes full of love and affection for the man that was holding her, his silver eyes no longer filled with hate and anger, replaced instead with gentleness and a look of genuine concern. His eyes moved to the top of he page.

_IS THIS THEIR HAPPY ENDING?_

Quickly scanning the article, a familiar name was caught by his green eyes, his own name.

When asked if they would be expecting any surprise guest's for their wedding, Draco Malfoy replied with a no and only close family and friends will be attending, but the question on everyone's lips is whether or not their close friend Harry Potter will finally return to England to witness this magical event.

He continued to read.

When asked, Ginerva's older brother Ronald stated that the couple are planning to hold their wedding at Ginerva's childhood home, but no further details were revealed. Both Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy are delighted in the wedding plans and are looking forward to the new additions in each of their families.

Finally, after two years, the famous couple are planning to tie the knot, keep an eye out for the daily profits exclusive updates about their special day.

Putting the paper down, Harry slumped in his seat. They were getting married, two of his best friends and he wouldn't be there. Unless he went back. But how do you back with out sending a letter, a card, anything for four years. How do you make your old life work again when you've finally gotten over what drove him away?

* * *

"Hermione, what do you think?" Ginny Weasley asked, coming out from the change room.

Looking up from the article she was reading about the engaged couple, Hermione gasped.

"You don't like it?" Ginny asked, a look of disappointment crossing her face.

The brunette shook her head. "No, Ginny, it's perfect. You look…"

"Beautiful." A deep voice came from behind her.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, "You came,"

"Of course I cam, it's not everyday my little sister is trying on wedding dresses, and I figured that since Mione here would probably like every dress you try on, you use some more advice," He paused, "But it seems you've already found the right dress. How about I take you to lunch?"

"Ok, I'll just get changed," Ginny, replied, giving her brother a smile.

"As much as I would enjoy spending lunch with my best friends Ron, I can't" Hermione replied, " I said I'd meet Blaise at the ministry at one, maybe next time you're in town."

She gave the redhead a quick hug before saying by to Ginny and apparating out of the shop.

"Her and Blaise are going really good now, aren't they, Gin," Ron called into the dressing room.

"I guess,' she said coming out, "but there's still no long term commitment going on. I kind of feel bad about leaving her in the apartment alone once me and Draco are married."

"I think she'll be fine," Ron replied as he led his sister out of the bridal shop and into a small café, "it wouldn't be easy being the girlfriend to the next minister of magic."

"Yeah, things would be much easier if she was the girlfriend of the chudley cannons keeper," Ginny joked.

"Gin, you know we're not like. Me and Mione have never been like that." He paused as they sat down, "She's like my sister."

"I know Ronnie," Ginny replied.

Each picked up their menus, studying them carefully in silence. Finally once they had ordered the topic of conversation turned to the article from that mornings newspaper.

" Everyone thinks Harry is going to come back," Ron finally said.

Ginny looked at her brother carefully. Over the four years since he had been at Hogwarts he had really changed. Sure the freckles and red hair still appeared to be the same, but Ron had matured, you could see it in his eyes. The look or concern and worry that filled them. The look of sadness that filled them at the mention of his best friend.

"I know," Ginny, replied simply, "Draco wants to keep looking for him. "

"Yeah. Do you want to keep looking for him?" Ron asked quietly.

"I don't know. He was like Draco's brother those lat two years. I think it would be important for him to have Harry at the burrow, but I don't know. He left for his own reasons, what if he doesn't want to be found?" Ginny dais, shaking her head slightly, flashes of guilt filling her stomach.

For four years she had kept his secret, from her best friends, her family, her soon to be husband. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. Maybe it was time she told them, sure they'd be angry, but they'd understand, she did it for him, her best friend, because it was what he wanted. He didn't want to be found. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to start over. Away from it all. No she wouldn't tell anyone, she'd keep it a secret, until he was ready to come back. This Ginny knew for sure would happen. It was Harry Potter for god sakes, and they were his real family.

* * *

Harry hadn't left his apartment all day. He knew it was hot outside, it as always hot outside, but he had his air conditioner on full, which caused him to pull out the jumper Mrs. Weasley had sent him one Christmas. It was marron and had the letter H knitted into it in gold, this was the Christmas when Harry finally realised the Weasley's would always be there for him. He was part of their family, which meant they would always have the connection of pain and suffering which seemed to follow him wherever he went.

This was the gift that had caused him to leave. He final piece of the puzzle that told him not matter what other people would always be involved.

Hugging it close to him, he could still picture them. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, and Ron. Ron one of his two very best friends. Ron had always been there for him, even when Harry didn't want him there. Then there was Hermione. The girl who did everything she thought was right, the girl who never gave up on anyone, the girl that kept the friendship between the three strong. How could he do it to them?

He put the jumper away, stuffing it back in hi old trunk and pushing it beneath his bed. He sat back down at his kitchen table and studied the image of the youngest Weasley and her fiancé. Harry had even betrayed Draco and Blaise. Sure they were Slytherin's, but each had turned their backs on their families to join the order, to help him, Harry Potter.

Draco had been like his brother, and during their last year at Hogwarts the bond had become stronger. They understood each other, what it was like to have a constant reminder of pain, a family that didn't really love you, the empty void that only a parent could feel. So they filled the void for each other, becoming the best of friends, becoming brothers.

Harry still felt guilty about leaving them.

* * *

"Blaise," Hermione's voice came from the lounge n the corner of his office.

The dark haired man looked up from his desk, his bright blue yes filled with love as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" He asked as Hermione looked at him.

"Nothing," she sighed and picked up her bag and stood, "Are you stopping by later?"

Blaise stood, "If I have time," He spoke softly, knowing that if he didn't she would be clearly upset, "But tomorrow, I'll definitely be by at nine, we've go that photo shoot, I though I'd take you to breakfasts first." He kissed her gently as she nodded, then apparated.

Sitting down at his desk, he sighed as he removed a small box from his draw. Looking at the picture of Hermione on his desk, then at the engagement ring he ha planned to give her he sighed, as the slight pop from some one apparating into his office pulled him back into reality.

"What's that?" a familiar Australian accent came.

"Nothing," Blaise said putting the ring back in his draw before his cousin could see. He looked at her, her dark brown hair, reminding him of Hermione's.

"It's a ring isn't it?" She asked, sitting on the chair in front of his desk, placing her bag on the floor, "you're going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes, Emma, if you must know, I'm going to Mione to marry me," He said slowly, slightly annoyed at her questions.

"When?" She asked brightly, "If you do it tonight, you can announce it tomorrow at the photo shoot."

'I don't know when, I'm waiting for the right moment," He paused, "what are you doing here anyway, I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but mum asked me to drop this off for you to give to your mum," She pulled a letter out of her bag, "Some thing wrong with the owl I think she said,"

"Okay," He paused, studying the girl carefully, "how is everyone?"

"Their fine, I guess, still adjusting form moving back here though," She said, her faint Australian accent coming through stronger now.

"I bet they are," He paused, "How are you though?"

"I'm fine, looking forward to this photo shoot tomorrow, I'm finally getting to meet my favourite cousins fiancé," She replied, standing up, "But, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," and with that she apparated with a POP.

"She's not my fiancé yet," Blaise said too late.

* * *

Harry paced the room quickly at two o'clock the next morning, he couldn't think, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep.

It had only been a couple of hours since he had seen the picture and rea the article about Ginny and Draco in the daily profit, but it was having a lasting effect on him.

He couldn't deny it no more, he missed them, he wanted to be a part of their lives again, but the question was would they let him back in?

* * *

A/N: okay there you have the first chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think so far….. 


	2. SNAP

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise from the books…(same for the first chapter since I forgot to put that in)

* * *

Harry stood out the front of the small building, his entire life in the small trunk next to him. He took his glasses off and wiped them. Sighing he lifted the trunk and made his way into he building that was unseen by muggles.

Inside the building seemed a lot larger, and was covered in white, white paint, white tiles, white lights, all except for the silver writing above the main desk. AMERICAN FLOO, Harry read the silver letters and looked down at his trunk. it wasn't like he had anything to stay in California for, he had no friends and he hated his job. If he returned to London he'd have, at least he hoped he'd have Rona and Hermione and everyone, maybe he could even get a job in Hogsmeade somewhere.

Finally he moved toward the main desk. A blonde woman with perfect white teeth, in an uncreased white uniform looked at him, indicating that she would soon be with him.

"Good morning American floo…yes we are under going maintaince….I'll just put you through to customer service…thank you, have a good day," She looked at Harry, as he realised she was using the new magical earpieces, invented just by American floo which allowed you to contact the company directly if you fireplace is malfunctioning.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you," She smiled at him, her americium accent dripping in fake politeness.

"Then international gates?" Harry asked, giving her a tight smile back.

"Through the third door on the left," She replied as a beeping went off, indicating a new 'caller'.

Harry walked toward the door, a surge of excitement suddenly passing through his body. He was going home, he hadn't felt this happy since Sirius said he could move out of the Dursely's and in with him.

He put his hand on the silver knob and pushed the white door back, to reveal a room with quite a few people bustling about in it. About twenty fireplaces lined each wall, one side were leaving, the other were arriving. To his left Harry spotted a large Frenchman arguing with a man in a white uniform. To his right he saw a set of parents trying to keep there three children together.

He made his way toward the desk, where another blonde woman greeted him with perfectly white teeth in a white uniform.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She smiled at him again, although Harry was unsure if she was genuinely being polite or just faking it like the last woman.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, I'm going to London," He Said and grinned at he woman.

* * *

Hermione sat at the breakfast table, listening to Ginny talk about her lunch with Ron from the previous day, when there was a knock on the door.

"Blaise," she greeted her boyfriend as she opened the door, and let him in.

"Whoa, Zabini, nice suit," Ginny said from the kitchen.

"Thanks Weasley," Blaise replied.

Hermione looked at him closely, and she had to admit he looked gorgeous. The black pinstripe suit, fit his frame perfectly, and the deep blue shirt and matching tie complemented his eyes with looking over the top, while his hair gave him the rugged sex appeal as if he'd just stepped out of bed.

"You ready love?" Blaise asked, kissing her on the cheek, "You look beautiful,"

Hermione didn't feel beautiful. Sure she was wearing a glamorous dress, for her glamorous photo shoot with her boyfriend who was dubbed to be the next prime minister, but she was just kidding herself, one day he would realise there were prettier girls out here and leave Hermione alone. I mean why else weren't they engaged yet, they had been seeing each other longer than Draco and Ginny had been, try five years.

"I'll see you later Gin," Hermione called as Blaise held the door open for her.

"So, I told you it was my cousin who was doing the shoot today, she's looking forward to meeting you," Blaise talked as they sat in the ministry car, although Hermione barely listened.

"Yeah," She replied, watching the other cars pass them by.

"Are you excited?" Blaise asked as the car pulled up.

"It's just a photo shoot Blaise," Hermione said as she climbed out.

He grinned at her.

"I didn't mean the photo shoot, I meant Ginny and Draco's wedding, I remember how you were at Lavenders wedding and since Gin is your best buddy I figured you'd be over the moon," Blaise stopped as he watched her face stayed blank.

"I guess," She finally replied, giving him the best smile she could.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the Malfoy fireplace, still in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Draco," she called, but got no reply. Suddenly she heard voices come from the kitchen.

"Draco? What are you doing?" she asked from the doorway, watching as her husband tried to pick up a cracked egg off the floor, "You know your always welcome at my place for breakfast."

"Yeah, but it hough I'd learn how to cook, co I could make you breakfast in bed to surprise you after we get married," He stopped, realising what he just told her, "I mean, okay that was the truth."

"You wanted to surprise me?" Ginny asked sweetly wrapping her arms around his waist as he washed the yolk off his hands.

"Maybe," He responded. She kissed his neck, before moving to his jaw line, then finally his lips, sliding her tongue against his.

"Master Malfoy," the voice of Rother, the house elf came, "Master Malfoy, your mother is here, she's waiting for you in the lounge."

The two lovers broke apart.

"Okay Rother," Ginny responded, "Do you want me to go see her, or do you want me to make tea?"

"I'll make the tea," Draco replied, pushing his fiancé out of the kitchen.

Grinning Ginny made her way into the lounge.

"Good morning Narcissa," She said happily.

"Oh, Good morning dear, where's Draco?" Narcissa asked, as much as she loved her son and Ginny, it was still a bit of a shock to her that they fell in love.

"Oh, he's just making tea," Ginny giggled as she sat down.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise entered his office, to find it completely transformed, with two girls the same age as them sitting at Blaise's desk.

"Emma," Blaise said as they came in, taking Hermione's hand, "This is Hermione, Hermione, this is my cousin Emma," he introduced them.

Hermione took the girl in, he hair wasn't as dark as Blaise's and it was dead straight, but her eyes were the exact resemblance.

"It's great to finally meet you, Blaise had told me wonderful things about," she said, her Australian accent catching Hermione off guard.

"But your Australian," she blurted out and Emma grinned at her.

"Yeah, I lived there for seven years, until about five months ago, that's why we haven't met earlier, Blaise convinced me I'd be better off back here," She laughed, "Blaise, you remember Sarah? She's helping me out today cos Brian called in sick"

"Sarah? As in little Sarah Jones, haven't seen you since before Emma left for Australia," Blaise hugged the blonde woman.

"I'm not so little anymore Blaise, I mean we are the same age," She said as the pulled away from each other.

"Okay, time to get to business," Emma said, breaking the little party up, for which Hermione was glad for. "I thought muggle photos would be more dramatic, so Blaise if you sit in the chair and the Hermione if you sit on his lap, then kind of drape your legs over the arm rest, perfect" snap, "Okay, now Blaise, tickle Hermione," Snap….

* * *

Harry waited in line as the person in front of him finally stepped into the fireplace, the green flames swallowing him up as soon as he said his destination.

"Okay, nest" a voice called.

Harry gulped and took a step forward; he still hadn't decided where his destination was going to be. He stepped into the fireplace, the green flames licking at his legs. He took a deep breath and said the first place he could think of.

"THE BURROW." The green flames swallowed him up and Harry felt the dizziness from spinning past all the fireplaces.

Finally the spinning stopped and Harry put his hand against the side of the fireplace to steady himself, taking a another deep breathe he braced himself for what he had just put himself into. He stepped out of the fireplace, half expecting Mrs. Weasley to be there with a little broom, brushing the soot off him.

"Harry?" a voice came from his side, he turned around and looked up. The person dropped the glass they were holding.

"Fred, mum's going to have a fit when she finds out – Harry?" Ron stopped as he came into he room behind his brother.

"Ron, Fred," Harry began and he took a step toward them.

"It really is you," Ron said, stepping forward hugging his best friends.

"Yeah," Harry replied faintly, who else did they expect him to be.

"Where have you been man? I mean four years. Four Years. Not much has changed, Ginny's getting married though, to Malfoy, you were right, he's an actually a good guy. Wow, your really back, are you staying?" Ron rushed, Fred still in a state of shock.

* * *

A/N: Ok there's chapter 2…hope you enjoyed it…sorry it isn't longer, but if you want me to continue the story I'll probably make longer chapters but I'm goin away tomorrow so I wrote this quickly before my mum yelled at me to finish packing…also I should probably point it out here this more than likely will not be a Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny or Ron/Hermione story (I'm just not into those pairings unless it's the right story and I don't think I could write them anyway)…. anyway REVIEW 


	3. Floo Time

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything you recognise from the books….

* * *

Hermione waited in Blaise's office while he scribbled out a note to his secretary, she was still feeling slightly giddy, partly from all the champagne Emma had got them to drink (for the photos of course) and part of it was the feeling she got from being close to Blaise all day.

Today, she had managed to put all her doubts about Blaise, all her doubts about them breaking up, behind her, today she, Hermione Granger, had managed to fall in love all over again. With the help of Blaise's wonderful cousin of course.

"Are you ready madam?" Blaise asked in a fake French accent, coming up behind Hermione who was standing at the window. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, her entire body shivering beneath the golden silk dress.

"Indeed, I am," She replied in the same mock voice he had used, "Mr. Prime Minister," she giggled at the face he pulled when she said that, as much as he wanted to be the next prime minister, he hated title's, especially ones that put people in power of authority, he said it seemed too formal.

Hermione placed her small hand inside his larger one, and let him lead the way out of his office, then out of the building into the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder, as the rested against the hard leather seats of the chauffeur driven cars.

"It's a surprise," Blaise answered softly, as the car stopped at a red light.

Minutes later, the car pulled up to the front of what Hermione recognised as the Malfoy Manor.

"Oooh, your big surprise is taking me to see Draco," Hermione said playfully, as Blaise reached to open the door.

"You could only wish," He joked back, "He asked me to stop by after the photo shoot, I won't be long, but you have to wait here, something about keeping it secret from Ginny," he kissed her on the nose quickly before climbing out of the car taking a large yellow envelope with him, leaving Hermione to watch him, in his perfectly fitting black suit as he made his way to the entrance door of the Malfoy house.

Smiling to herself, she wondered how she had any doubts about him.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat nervously in the living room she shared with Hermione. She had just been to the Burrow. She had just seen him. Her best friend who she had not expected to see for at least another couple of years or so. It had been a shock to her entire system.

_"Mum," Ginny Weasley called as she stepped out of the fireplace into her childhood home, "Dad? Anybody home?"_

_After a minute of waiting and receiving no reply, she turned back toward the fireplace, ready to return back to her apartment, before she had been stopped._

_"Gin?" his voice came and she froze, one foot was already inside the fireplace._

_She must have been hearing things, that was it, she had heard Harry's voice plenty of times in the burrow, she was just hearing it now because she felt guilty about keeping it secret from Draco, he couldn't have really been behind her, could he?_

_"Ginny," Harry's voice came again._

_Finally the small redhead turned around, squeezing her eyes shut, just in case._

_"Ginny, stop being a loser and open your eyes, Harry's really back," Ron's voice came, laughter following his comment._

_Slowly Ginny opened her eyes. To find herself alone, standing face to face with the boy who lived. His green eyes seemed to take her in, and smiled at her from behind his black frames._

_"Hello," He spoke and the smile travelled down the rest of his face to his mouth._

_"Harry," Was all Ginny could muster. He looked at her, taking in her transformation over the past four years. Neither spoke for the nest few minutes, just standing in Mrs Weasley's kitchen in silence._

_"Wh-What are you doing here?" Ginny finally broke the silence, finally staring straight into his eyes. Finally feeling the confidence Draco had given her._

_"I'm Back," He answered simply, shrugging slightly. He sat down at the kitchen table and picked up one of the papers that was strewn across it._

_"What do you mean your back?" Ginny asked, leaning against the sink on the opposite side of the room._

_"I mean I'm back. For good, well at least a while," Harry said, the last part under his breath, "I missed everyone, I thought you'd be happy I was back, just before your wedding and all."_

_"That's it, that's why your back," Ginny said, her tone full of confusion._

_"I thought you'd be happy I was back Gin," Harry looked up from the paper and directly at her._

_She didn't reply, she couldn't reply, a large lump had just formed in her throat when she realised that Draco would cancel everything once her found out she had lied to him for the last four years every time he had tried to look or Harry. She face the window and watched the Garden gnomes in her backyard so Harry couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Ginny, what's wrong? Did you and Draco have a fight?" Harry stood next to her at the window._

_She shook her head._

_"Then what is it?" he put his arms on her shoulders so that she would face him, but she bowed her head and refused to look at him._

_"I kept your secret Harry, everyday for four years, I never told Draco or Ron or anyone, just like you asked me to," She paused, looking up at him as the first tear finally fell, "Now Draco's going to find out I lied to him. He's going t hate me forever,"_

_But Harry wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking behind her. All colour from his face gone._

_"You knew the entire time?" Draco's voice came from behind her, from the fireplace._

_But before Ginny had the chance to explain anything further to her fiancé he had already flooed out of the burrow._

_Ginny collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"I've tried getting hold of Hermione and Blaise but,- Gin, what's wrong?" Ron asked, Kneeling next to his sister, "What happened?" he demanded from Harry._

_"I'll explain later," Harry replied, moving toward the fireplace, pulling his own small bag of floo powder from his pocket._

_"Where are you going?" Ron shouted, standing up from his sister, "Why is Gin crying?"_

_"I'm going to see Draco, I'll explain everything later," Harry replied, stepping into the green flames, then disappearing in a swirl of green._

Ginny remembered her mother getting home shortly after and getting Ron to bring her back to her apartment, he told her to wait there until he returned. Harry had not come back to the burrow before they left.

Finally she couldn't wait any longer. She moved toward her own fireplace and threw a handful of the green powder into the centre.

"Malfoy Manor," She shouted as the green flames swallowed her tear stained face and red hair.

* * *

Blaise closed the door behind him, Draco had just left for the Burrow, now he had the night free to spend it with Hermione. Who was still waiting for him in the car.

He quickly rushed back, to find her smiling politely at him from the back seat.

"You took, your time," She said as he slid on tot the leather seat and cuddled against her.

"What did you miss me?" he asked, kissing her gently, tracing her jaw with his fingertips.

"Not, at all," she replied cheekily, "I merely spent my time thinking about our dear old friend Ernie Macmillan, you remember him don't you"

"He was in Hufflepuff wasn't he? Hey, you weren't?" Blaise replied, it finally dawning on him what she had said, "Were you?"

"NO," She giggled, I just wanted to see what your reaction was going to be.

"Oh, good," Blaise replied as the car began to move. They sat comfortably together in the backseat, on the hard leather, Blaise couldn't help but take in her beauty.

Her deep brown curls, the small scar she had over right eye brow that she got five years earlier, not during he last battle though, Blaise remembered, when they were in his apartment and she hit her head against the coffee table after she tripped over a book. He brown eyes carefully taking in the scenery that they past, the beautiful dress, the cute smile that lit up every room she entered.

"Andy," Blaise celled out to the driver, never taking his hands off Hermione, "There's been a change in plans, you couldn't take us back to our apartment now could you?" from the corner of his eye he saw the chauffeur, Andy, nod.

"Blaise," Hermione began as he traced her hand with his fingers, "I thought you were surprising me…"

"I can still give you the surprise at home," Blaise whispered as the car pulled up to his apartment building. Without waiting for Andy to open the door for him he climbed out of the backseat and carried a giggling Hermione up to his own apartment.

* * *

Draco stepped into the empty apartment in the tall building that Blaise Zabini called home. He had come here because he knew that it wasn't a place people would likely to think of if he disappeared. He also knew he could be alone since he had only seen Blaise earlier and he knew they were going out. (At least that's what they had planned, right?)

He sat on the green couch and put his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe Ginny had lied to him the last few years, let alone that the one person he felt was like his real family had come back.

He stood up and began pacing the room. he always felt comfortable in Blaise's house, it was modern and tasteful, yet it was homey. He guessed that was Hermione's part, the books that she had put in order for him, the cottageness feel of the entire place, even though it was in one of the new high rises in the centre of the city. Suddenly he heard a lock in the door. His head snapped up. Blaise said they weren't coming home, and no one else had a key to the apartment.

* * *

Hermione let Blaise carry her into the apartment, she felt safe in his arms. Carefully he opened the door and began to make his way toward his couch, kissing her neck.

"Ahem," a dry cough from the living room came.

Blaise stopped moving and let Hermione slide out of his arms into a standing position.

"Draco," Blaise said, "What are you doing here?" he didn't try to cover up the rudeness in his voice, and Hermione could hear his annoyance of being interrupted clearly just in his tone.

"I, um, needed to get away," Draco finally said, fingering the books on the coffee table.

Hermione knew what was going on, she had only seen Draco like this once before, and it had been when him and Ginny were contemplating a 'break'. Breaking free from Blaise's grasp, she sat on the couch, motioning for the blonde man to sit with her.

"Draco, what's happened? Have you and Ginny had an argument?" She tried to be as gentle with him as possible, not wanting to upset him further. He shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said as Blaise sat in a chair opposite the couch, finally facing the fact that Draco was not going to be leaving yet.

"Well what happened then/" Blaise asked, hoping to nudge things on a bit further.

"She lied to me, she lied to me for four years," Draco said examining a magazine cover that was sitting on the table.

"Who lied to you about what?" Hermione asked, taking the magazine out of his reach.

"Ginny did," Draco paused, "About Harry. She's known where he was for the last five years Mione, and she never told me. All those times I've tried looking for him and she knew but never felt the need to say, 'oh by the way honey I know where your long lost brother is',"

it took Hermione and Blaise both a minute to take this information in.

"How do you know this Draco?" Hermione asked.

He took a deep breath; it was time to tell her.

"He's back," He whispered looking at Hermione, "Harry's back," he watched her eyes widen with disbelief.

"Draco, did you just say Harry's back?" Blaise asked, standing up, beginning to pace the room. Draco nodded.

"He was at the burrow, with Ginny," Draco replied.

Hermione stood up and moved towards Blaise's fireplace.

"Hermione," Blaise began

"Blaise, you know I have to see him," She said stepping into the fireplace throwing a handful o f the glittering green powder into the fireplace before saying the word 'burrow' loudly and disappearing.

* * *

"He's not here," Ginny said as she came face to face with Harry in the Malfoy Manor as he stepped out the fireplace.

"He wasn't here before when I stopped by either, I was hoping he had of come back," Harry replied, his voice apologetic.

Ginny just stared at him, her anger building up inside of her.

"Gin, you know I'm really sorry for all this, but you know Draco, he'll come around," He paused as he watched her face tremble.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of made me keep it a secret," She sobbed, as Harry had to grab hold of her to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Ginny, you didn't have to keep it a secret," Harry began.

"You asked me to," She snapped, pushing away from him, "You wanted me to, if I hadn't seen you that day you would have just disappeared forever, not telling anyone, but you asked me not tot ell anyone so I didn't. now your saying this is my own fault?"

"I didn't say that," Harry protested.

"For four years, Draco's looked for you, for four years I've had to bite my tongue and not tell him that you were in California. Four years Harry, now he's gone," Ginny continued, the tears falling again, "Because of some stupid mistake."

"Look, I know I asked you not to tell anyone I was in California, and you don't know how grateful I am that you didn't, but he will understand Gin, it's Draco, he loves you, he won't let something like this break you up," Harry finally said as Ginny sunk into a kitchen chair.

He watched her as she sobbed against her hands at the kitchen table.

"Gin, it's going to be ok," he said, helping her up and walking toward her toward the fireplace, "Come on, I'm taking you back to the burrow,"

* * *

"He's been back for the whole day and neither of you thought to come and tell me?" Hermione yelled at Ron across the kitchen of the burrow.

"Hermione, please, it's just you had that big photo thing and I didn't want to interrupt it," Ron tried to quieten her down.

"So what you think that I think that some dumb photo shoot is more important than my best friend returning after four years," Hermione said, her voice a bit quieter, but the anger still apparent, "Where is he anyway?"

"I didn't say that, he's gone to look for Draco," Ron replied sitting down at the table.

"Well, he won't find him, his at Blaise's only certain people can floo in there," Hermione answered joining him at the table, appearing a bit calm.

"Well, he should be back soon anyway," Ron replied, "Nice dress by the way,"

Hermione looked down at the dress she was still wearing, everything from the day returning to her.

"Thanks," She replied turning slightly pink.

"Hows Blaise?" Ron continued.

"He's fine," Hermione gave him a small smile, "Hows everything in your life Ron? The girls still flocking to the great quidditch keeper?"

He, in turn,turned pink, but didn't have to answer by the re-arrival of Ginny and Harry.

"Ginny, I took you back to your apartment," Ron blurted out.

"She was at the manor," Harry answered as Ginny continued to sob. "Hermione?"

"Harry," Hermione replied, her voice suddenly soft, she hugged Ginny tightly, "I would stay and catch up, but I know where Ginny needs to be right now," and she lead her to the fireplace.

"Zabini Manor," She said as the green flames engulfed the two of them, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the kitchen.

"She's changed," Harry said as Ron sat back down at the table.

"I guess," Ron replied, "She seems the same to me though," both men sat in silence, one studying the other, the other contemplating the damage he had already caused by his arrival.

The fireplace was suddenly filled with green flames again.

"Must be Dad, getting home, he'll get a shock to see you," Ron said

* * *

A/N: ok theres the next chapter...i would have written more but my sister is annoying me walking around downstairs and suff and i can't concentrate, also i can't stop coughign from thsi stupid cold i have. who would have thought you could get sick from the snow haha...anyway enjoy the chapter and review please... 


	4. A Knock on the door

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise from the books.

* * *

Blaise looked up as the green flames filled his fireplace. Draco had taken to drinking his fire whiskey after Hermione had left, causing him to ramble on about how Ginny had betrayed him, but he still loved, but he didn't know how to react finding out she had lied to him.

This had cause Blaise to come to the conclusions that being a best friend, especially to Draco, was hard work, and had taken to counting the minutes until Hermione returned, hopefully with Ginny.

He smiled softly as the brunette stepped through the fireplace, the youngest Weasley grasping her hand. Draco finally shut up.

"I think you guys need to talk," Hermione said calmly, seating Ginny next to her fiancé, breaking free from her grasp. Blaise stood and motioned for Hermione to follow him, leaving Ginny and Draco alone together, god he hoped they didn't start yelling, or crying for that matter, well he hoped Draco didn't start crying since Ginny already was.

"Did you see Harry?" Blaise asked as they stepped into his spacious kitchen.

"Briefly, I didn't talk to him though, I though it would be best if I bought Ginny straight here," Hermione looked at him, a glint of mischief filled her eyes. Blaise thought it was best to ignore it, choosing instead to take two glasses out of the cupboard, before proceeding to the fridge.

Carefully, as not to rip her dress Hermione, slid and sat on top of the kitchen bench, and continued to watch Blaise. Returning to the glasses, he bent his head slightly as he filled them with orange juice, the only thing in his fridge, his black curls falling across his eyes. He leant against the bench where she was sitting and handed her a glass. Taking a sip of his own, he vaguely stuck his free hand into his pocket, fingering the small box that lay there.

_SO much for the perfect timing, _he thought to himself miserably, taking another mouthful of his drink.

"Blaise," He looked up at Hermione, her dark brown eyes smiling at him. Tonight really would have been perfect too, since they had had a fantastic day together, and she looked as beautiful as ever in that gold dress, yet here they were in his kitchen, drinking orange juice, while their best friends sorted out their lives. Suddenly Blaise remembered Hermione was waiting for his response.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her, her brown eyes now filled with laughter and curiosity.

"can I have my surprise now?" she grinned at him, and slipped off the bench, wrapping her arms around this waist. Blaise thought for a moment, should he propose to her now? He looked at her, as she waited for a response, she really wasn't expecting it Blaise told himself, while silently agreeing to do it now.

"Do you really want it now?" he breathed into her ear, and she nodded gently, "you have to close your eyes then," he stepped back from her and watched as she slowly closed her eyes, noticing how adorable she looked as she bit her bottom lip.

Silently, Blaise knelt on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Okay," Blaise said and she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Blaise kneeling before her they grew wide, but she quickly covered up any emotion she may have been feeling, watching Blaise blankly. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione will you make me the happiest man alive, by becoming my wife?" He took her hand and she too knelt so that their eyes were level, Blaise continued, "I love you with all my heart, you are the most beautiful, kind, generous, gentle, smartest person I know, and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Finally as he finished he opened the box, revealing the ring to her. But before Hermione even looked at the ring, she whispered a yes, her voice not being able to go much louder in fear she would begin to cry. Carefully Blaise slipped the elegant ring onto her small finger, before kissing her gently.

* * *

Ginny sat on Blaise's couch, just staring at her hands, finally she had stopped crying, although she could still feel the stains drying on her cheek. She felt Draco shift slightly next to her. Neither of them spoke.

She looked down at her left hand, fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger. Draco shifted again, standing this time, and Ginny finally looked up as she watched his back move toward the window and stand there, his hands grasping the window seal tightly.

She took a deep breathe and ignoring the large lump in her throat she began to talk.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she managed to whisper. He turned to face her, his face softened at her quiet voice, before being replaced with a blank look, a look Ginny knew well when he tried to cover p any emotion he was feeling. He turned back and looked out the window.

When he didn't say anything, she tried again.

"Draco, please, just let me explain," Ginny said, ignoring the lump, her voice becoming louder then a whisper.

Draco shook his head, but continued to look out the window.

"I don't want your explanation Ginny," he finally spoke, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I don't care," Ginny said confidently, standing up, "I need you to listen to me."

Draco finally turned away from the window and faced her.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Because I know you don't want to end it like this," Ginny replied, her voice quavering a bit, she could feel the tears beginning to form again, _he really does want to end it, _she said to herself silently.

He watched her carefully, waiting for her to continue, to tell him why she lied to him.

"I- I wasn't supposed to know where he was," She whispered, " I found out by accident, I went to the burrow by accident the day he was leaving, he – he asked me not to tell anyone, especially you, Draco, because he said you wouldn't understand,"

"He was right, I don't understand how some one could be that selfish and leave everyone who cared about him behind, just so he could have a better life," Draco interrupted. Ginny looked at him.

"That's not why he left," Ginny said quietly. Draco knew she was right, but he still couldn't help but feel angry.

"Then tell me why he left Ginny, tell me what the big reason was," He said harshly, the bitterness clear in his voice.

"He left so _we_ could have a better future, he didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore and he thought the best way to stop that was for him to leave, I begged him to stay, telling him that Deatheater would be after us even if he wasn't there," Ginny answered, looking down at hands, fiddling with her engagement ring again, "He wouldn't listen to me and told me he ws leaving for California but not to tell anyone because if I did then he probably wouldn't come back. He needed the time and space Draco."

Draco looked at Ginny, but before he could respond, she continued to talk.

"I wanted to tell you so much. Every time you went out searching for I knew that you wouldn't find him and it broke my heart to see you come home disappointed every time, but I couldn't tell you because one I hoped he would come back. I do know how much it hurt you when he left, and I wont stand here and tell you it was easy for me to keep this from you which is why I understand that you need time." Slowly the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

A knock came from Blaise's front door. And before Ginny could move, Draco was already opening it.

"Hello?" he asked frowning.

"Um, hi, is Blaise here?" The girl asked, frowning slightly too.

"I'll just get him," he said, letting the girl in, moving toward the kitchen. He opened the door to find Blaise and Hermione sitting at the small kitchen table, well to be technical Blaise was sitting at the table, while Hermione was sitting in his lap.

"Um, Blaise, there's some girl here asking for you," he said awkwardly. Unfazed, Hermione stood up to let Blaise go see his visitor, but he grabbed her hand and kept her close to his side as they followed Draco back into the lounge room and to the hallway where the mystery person was.

* * *

"Emma," He said smiling, "what are you doing here?"

His cousin looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with a slight look of worry. Draco left and returned to the lounge.

"Your folder must have got mixed up with my stuff toady and we took it by mistake, I dropped by your office but no one was there and I thought it was a bit heavy to attach it to Zabi," She said grinning at him at the mention of their childhood owl.

"Oh, thanks," Blaise said taking the folder and carelessly placing it on the hallway bench.

"Would you like a drink?" Hermione asked, smiling brightly.

Emma shook her head, her straight brown hair flick slightly, "Brain's waiting for me in the car downstairs, we've got a late shoot tonight," she vaguely she glanced down at Hermione's hand's, Blaise noticed this.

"Congratulations," She said, hugging a slightly shocked Hermione, who hadn't expected anyone to notice the ring yet, as Emma turned to hug Blaise.

'SO I'll mum to set and extra place on Tuesday?" She asked him and he nodded, grabbing Hermione's hand again.

"Well, I expect I'll see you soon," Emma told them before opening Blaise's front door and letting herself out.

"Blaise, she already knew you were going to ask me, didn't she?" Hermione asked.

Blaise nodded in reply, " I told her, but I didn't tell her when, so Tuesday night, do you want to meet the rest of my family?"

Hermione nodded, before kissing him gently. Blaise deepened the kiss, but Hermione pulled away.

"I wonder how Draco and Ginny are going?" She asked, ignoring Blaise's attempts to kiss her again.

* * *

Draco walked back into the lounge room, vaguely thinking about the person he had just met, she seemed so familiar.

Looking up to where he had left Ginny he found an empty spot. Quickly he glanced around the room, but found it empty.

Slowly, he sank into the leather lounge, and put his head into his hands. That's when he noticed. There on the coffee table was the ring he had given Ginny, a lump formed in his throat and Draco felt the need to throw up.

Instead he picked the ring up and slowly turned it in his fingers, the bile rising in his throat.

"Draco, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked him. He looked up from the lounge and looked at the couple, tears prickling his eyes. Suddenly he didn't care that she lied to him, he needed her in his life.

He stood up and moved towards the fireplace, throwing a handful of the green powder into the fireplace, he stepped into the green flames and called out 'the burrow' hoarsely.

* * *

Hermione and Blaise watched as Draco disappeared before their eyes, before Blaise bent down and picked up something off the floor.

On closer inspection he found that it was Ginny's engagement ring, the ring Draco had dragged Blaise around for hours trying to find.

He looked at Hermione and showed her the ring.

"She won't be at the burrow," Hermione said quickly and stepped toward the fireplace, "Go get Draco and bring him back to our apartment." (A/N; 'our apartment' means Hermione's and Ginny's)

Blaise watched as Hermione disappeared with the green flames, before stepping in and following Draco to the burrow.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the fireplace, to come face to face with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George and Harry. Ignoring all their stairs. He looked straight at Ron.

"I need to see Ginny," He asked, and Ron's stunned face turned confused.

"She's not here," HE began.

"I need to see her," Draco said, not believing him and tried to step past the two Weasley twins who were standing in front of the kitchen door.

"Draco, love, she's not here," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, standing up from the table, "What's happened?"

Draco looked form Ron, to Harry, obviously neither of them had told anyone what had happened earlier.

"Draco," Blaise stepped out from the fireplace, "good evening Mr and Mrs. Weasley, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to take Draco with me for a second."

He pulled the blonde boy back into to the fireplace, before anyone could object and flooed to the girls apartments.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, then at Harry.

"Would either of you like to explain to me what is going on?" She asked sternly.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the lounge room of the apartment she and Ginny shared. She knew this was where Ginny would have come, the burrow was always busy and she wouldn't want to face anyone at the moment.

Quietly she moved into the hallways, which lead to the bathroom and each of their bedrooms. Finally she came to the redhead's door. Slowly she knocked, before carefully opening the door, revealing a sobbing Ginny curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Gin," Hermione said softly and sat next to her best friend.

"Hermione, I've really mucked things up now," She sobbed, crawling into her lap, as Hermione stroked her hair.

"You know that's not true, you did it because you love Harry like a brother, Draco understands that," Hermione comforted her.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, he doesn't he hates me, I betrayed him Mione, I don't expect him to want me now," She said, a new wave of tears flowing down.

"Ginny," Draco's hoarse voice came from the doorway.

Ginny sat up, and Hermione used the opportunity to stand and leave the room, leaving them together once again.

"N matter what, I don't want our engagement to turn out like their's" Blaise said as Hermione wrapped her arms around him once joining him in the lounge.

"Your what?" Ron's shocked voice came, and the couple now noticed that Ron and Harry had both stepped out of the girl's fireplace.

"Blaise asked me to marry him, and I said yes," Hermione said calmly, a smile forming on her face.

"Congratulations," "I'm happy for you," Came Harry and Ron's replies.

Both Hermione and Blaise beamed at the comments.

"So, um, are Ginny and Draco here?" Harry asked nervously.

"They need time together Harry," Hermione replied, looking at her friend, "we on the other hand need to catch up,"

Harry nodded.

"Anyone want a drink?" Blaise offered, Ron nodded, while Harry sat down motionlessly.

"I'm just going to get changed," Hermione announced, moving back down the hallway, placing a silencing charm on Ginny's room so that both groups could go uninterrupted.

* * *

Suddenly Draco didn't know what to say. He knelt at the foot of Ginny's bed, and took her hand. Gently he reached up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his voice breaking slightly, "I need you, I can't live without you Gin,"

she didn't say anything, but a stray tear slid down her cheek.

"I forgive you, please Ginny don't leave me alone," Draco continued.

"I won't," Ginny whispered back, placing her hand on his. He leaned up and kissed her gently, his lips brushing hers softly.

"I love you," he said confidently as he slipped the ring Blaise had given back to him back on her finger.

Together they laid back down on the bed, where Ginny snuggled close to him, her tears now gone.

* * *

A/N: okay so I'm going to leave it here…next chapter will probably be either the gang catching up or I might move the story forward a bit more…. anyway hopefully I'll be bale to update soon….

Please REVIEW!


	5. Three Weeks

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise from the books…**

* * *

Hermione returned to the lounge room, replacing her gold dress with a black and pink tracksuit, she found Blaise and Ron having a heated conversation about what advantages Blaise had in the next election, and Harry staring into space silently, the coffee Blaise had made, left untouched on the table.

Pulling her curls into a loose ponytail, Hermione picked up her favourite coffee mug and crawled onto the seat next to Harry. For a minute or two she simply watched him, taking in his appearance, to anyone else it would have looked like e was listening to Ron and Blaise, but Hermione knew that he wasn't from the glassy look in his eyes behind his glasses.

He still looked like the same old Harry to her, if anything though he looked thinner, but then again he had always looked a bit thin. He brown eyes soon came back to his green ones, and she studied them carefully, they looked slightly tired and a little lost.

"What?" Harry asked, finally noticing Hermione staring at him, he unconsciously toughed his hair.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, turning to watch Blaise and Ron's conversation. She tried to change the topic, and remembered something Mrs. Weasley had told her a couple of days earlier.

"Ron? Your mum said you had a date tonight, what happened?" She asked, genuinely interested. Ron stopped talking, mid-sentence, and turned from Blaise to Hermione.

"She said she was your new trainer," The brunette continued, she stared at Ron and waited for his reply.

"Well, uh, you see, the thing is, I, uh, decided that there were important things going on than for me to be dating," He finally stated.

"Like what?" Asked Blaise, sounding genuinely interested.

'Um… like Harry coming back," He said quickly, glancing at Harry.

'You told me it was just a team meeting," Harry finally spoke, eying the red head cautiously, "not a date,"

"Okay, apparently she's like obsessed with me, all the guys say she talks about me non-stop when I'm not there and she has pictures of me in her office," Ron blurted out.

Hermione began to giggle, while Blaise looked at Ron slightly confused. Even Harry smiled slightly at Ron's pathetic behaviour.

"What about you Harry?" Ron began, trying to change the subject, "you got a hot American girlfriend?"

Harry looked at Ron, but stayed silence.

"You were in America?" Blaise asked, his eye brows raised at Harry, "Doing what?"

"I've been in California. Basically, living as a muggle," He said casually, "And no, Ron, I did not have a girl friend, or any proper friends for that matter."

Hermione hugged him, "How did you survive?" she asked as she let go of him.

"I worked in factories, mainly, it gave me enough to live on from week to week," He responded automatically.

Silence filled the room as Harry avoided his friend's gaze.

"Are you back for good?" Ron asked, slightly red again.

"I hope so," Harry shrugged, "How are the Cannons?" he knew it was a feeble attempt to change the topic, but it worked.

"We're going great, it's one of the best teams I've been on," Ron said enthusiastically, "Apart from Hogwarts of course."

Harry and Blaise both nodded, while Hermione rolled her eyes back.

"What about you Mione? Hows life as the next Minister of Magic's girlfriend?" Harry said turning to the brunette.

"Fiancé," Blaise cut in.

"That's what I meant," Harry said his green eyes twinkling at Hermione.

She smiled at Blaise, "Well, it's pretty much the same as it was four years ago, only more people are interested in us now," Hermione said, laughing slightly.

Silence filled the room once again.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do now that your back?" Blaise asked, he hated the silence.

Harry spoke as Hermione placed her empty coffee mug back on the table.

"Well, I guess I need to find a job and a place to stay first," Harry answered, realising for the first time that he needed to organise a lot of things.

"You could stay with me,' Ron offered.

"Ron, your apartment only has one bedroom, Harry'd have to sleep on the couch." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, actually thinking about it, "Mum and Dad won't care if you stay at the burrow though, they'd probably enjoy having you there,"

Harry nodded silently, but Hermione glanced at Blaise. He had plenty of space in his apartment, plus he was hardly there so it wouldn't be like Harry was intruding on him or anything. She smiled sweetly at him, and Blaise finally got the hint.

"Um, I well, there's a spare room in my apartment," he said slowly, "Your welcome to stay there."

Once again Harry nodded, but stopped midway through his head going up and down, before frowning, "won't Hermione be moving in with you though?"

"Um, yeah," Blaise said, looking at the brunette. They had talked about it when Ginny and Draco announced their engagement, he didn't want Hermione staying in their apartment by herself, his only reasonable solution was for her to move in with him, she had refused. They hadn't talked about it since.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch and answered the questions form the other three automatically, like he was a robot. He didn't even think about what he was going to say, he just processed the question and answered it.

Finally, they stopped asking him questions, turning the topic back to the good old days when they were young and carefree (yeah, right) and spent the days roaming the walls of Hogwarts.

"Hey, Harry, remember when that boggart turned into Hermione's worst nightmare?" Ron said, laughing already, "She failed her OWLS."

"That's not what happened, Ron, "Hermione said, he voice a bit high "Besides, at least it wasn't a couple of spiders."

Harry smiled, but quickly covered it when he saw his two best friends faces.

'It is too what happened," Ron cried, "and I already explained about the spiders,"

"What the hell would you know what my boggart turned into anyway?" Hermione said defensively, looking at Blaise and Harry for support. Both men avoided her gaze, knowing that for once Ron was actually right about something.

"I know you too well Mione," Ron smirked.

"Fine. What's my favourite colour then?" Hermione snapped.

"Um, does anyone want another coffee, or anything?" Blaise asked suddenly standing up, not wanting to witness any possible displays of violence between the two. Harry watched as Blaise backed out of the room.

"Red," Ron responded confidently, ignoring Blaise.

"Blue, Ron, Blue is my favourite colour," Hermione exploded. Harry glanced at Ron, who was pale, then suddenly bright red.

"It used to be red," He protested.

"NO, it didn't," Hermione replied, "What was my favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

"Transfiguration," Ron said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"It was Ancient Runes, what about my middle name then?" Hermione said calmly, a little too calmly for Harry's liking.

_Say Jane, _Harry pleaded silently at Ron, even though it was no use since Ron had no idea.

"You don't have one," Was instead Ron's feeble answer. But before Hermione could explode again, Harry quickly stood and excused himself from the room, finding a short hallway.

At one end was a large dark green door which had two or three locks, the entrance, to the left of this door was an open door which didn't have a door, for a kitchen it was quite clean and looked as if it had been hardly used.

Harry entered the kitchen, to find Blaise and Ginny talking in there quietly, at first it sort of surprised him since he had sort of forgotten that Draco and Ginny were still in the apartment.

"They still fighting?' Blaise asked as they noticed Harry's presence.

Harry nodded, nut looked at Ginny, who was staring at her nails intensely.

"Where's Draco?" Harry finally asked as Blaise left to save Ron.

"Asleep," Ginny replied, not looking up from her nails. Silence filled the room and Harry racked his brain to find something which he could say to fix everything.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. Finally the red head looked up and just stared at him.

"I know, we know," A voice came from behind him.

Harry watched as Draco stepped past him and stood behind Ginny, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively, (or to possibly restrain her).

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't form as Draco flicked his wand, Harry felt the tightness of the silencing charm take affect.

"I don't want to hear it, Ginny has told me enough," Draco said calmly as Ginny glanced back down at her hands.

Harry nodded.

"I don't car anymore Harry, I really don't. I don't want to know why you came back or how long your staying," Draco continued, "do remember back before the last battle and I told you to promise me that you'd look after Ginny no matter what happened?"

Harry nodded again, remembering the night Draco had told Harry how he didn't want Ginny to get hurt, how he needed her to be protected. Then he remembered his response.

"You told me, that every battle had it's casualties, and you wouldn't promise me that you'd stop people from getting to her," Draco paused and Ginny inhaled sharply, she looked at Harry, who couldn't say anything, "That made me more determined to make sure nothing happened to me, so I could protect her. Then I realised you never made any promises, you were afraid of breaking them and hurting other people."

Harry nodded again, it was all he could do, but he avoided both their eyes.

"Well, now, Harry, I want you to make me one promise, I want you to stay for at least three weeks, then you can leave and I won't care," Draco finally finished.

Harry nodded once again, this time looking at Draco, to let him know he would keep his promise.

Now Draco turned to Ginny, telling her that he was going back to his manor and he would see her in the morning. Then with a flick of his wand at Harry and a quiet pop he was gone.

Ginny turned toward the doorway and began to leave the kitchen.

"Why three weeks?" Harry asked suddenly. Ginny turned back to him, studying him carefully.

"Our wedding's in two and a half," She said quietly, before vanishing into the living room with Hermione, Ron and Blaise.

Leaving Harry alone.

* * *

A/N: okay so I know that was a bit short and a whole load of nothingness. But I just kind of wanted to put it in there before I moved on a bit more…anyway hopefully I can update soon since I don't have much homework this weekend…please review 


	6. Mustard Yellow

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the books…**

* * *

"Okay, so I was thinking of putting these two against a full spread, then the other three on a half spread," Emma said as she laid the pictures out on the table.

"Sure, but what if we swap this picture with this one and put that on the full spread," Brian, her boss, told her, "That way there no symmetry."

Emma looked down at the rearranged photos, he was right, none of the photos looked the same now.

"Sounds good," She replied, picking up a folder.

"Okay, once your done, they need to be taken over to Witch Weekly, Melissa

Hargrove will be waiting for them," Brian told her, before exiting into his office.

Emma nodded, but ignored the comment, Witch Weekly could wait, first she was going to show Blaise and Hermione, since they had a right to see them.

* * *

"And this is your room," Blaise said as they came to the last room in the apartment. Harry had been back almost a week now, and he finally decided to take Blaise up on his offer, at least for a while.

Harry followed him into the bedroom; it was decorated simply, like the rest of the apartment, but still had a homely touch to it.

Blaise watched as Harry put his trunk down and looked around the room. Harry had barely spoken to him the whole afternoon. He glanced at his watch, finally noticing the time.

"Uh, Harry, I have to go, some meeting in my office," He paused as Harry looked at him, "I think Hermione said she'd stop by with Ginny later,"

Harry nodded, as Blaise disappeared before his eyes with a soft pop.

Once Blaise was gone, Harry decided to look around the apartment again, since he hadn't really taken in what Blaise was telling him throughout the tour.

There was the kitchen; it had a small table in one corner, which had a few piles of paper on it. He picked on up, finding it was a letter to Blaise from the current Minister. He put it back down and opened the fridge. It was quite empty, only containing a half empty bottle of orange juice and a jug of water, Harry realised that Blaise must be too busy to eat and drink at home.

He moved into the lounge, it was clear that Hermione had helped him to decorate it. The walls were a pale cream and a bookshelf covered most of one wall. A fireplace stood at the other end on the room, with photos along it mantle piece. A long leather couch and two matching armchairs were situated around a coffee table in the centre of the room.

He walked down the hallway that connected the bedrooms to the rest of the apartment. The bathroom was opposite his room and was clean (Hermione's doing) with white and blue tiles. The room next to it was Blaise's, but Harry didn't feel the need to go into his room. finally he came to the last room of the apartment. It was opposite Blaise's room and Harry vaguely remembered Blaise saying it was his study, but he never used it.

Harry opened the door to find Blaise's home office. In the middle of the room sat a dark wooden desk, while a large leather chair sat behind it. The desk too was covered in papers and two of the four walls were covered in books. The third wall was a large window and gave Blaise the view of the street. Harry turned so he could see what was on the wall where the door was. He found himself facing various framed photos. Blaise and Hermione on a picnic, Draco, Ginny and Hermione, Blaise and Ron and so on. Finally Harry looked at photo and a lump formed in his throat. It was the second order. Harry sat between Draco and Ron, but it wasn't the Harry that Harry remembered (if that makes sense). This Harry looked tired and empty.

A knock on the door, Broke Harry away from his thoughts.

* * *

Once again, Emma stood in the hallway, knocking on the door of her cousin's apartment. Her black bag containing the photos she had taken earlier in the week.

She waited impatiently for her cousin to open the door, hoping he was home. She realised then it would have been more practical to go to his office.

With a quick pop, she vanished. Just as the door to the apartment was opened.

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of Blaise's apartment. No one was there, even though he swore he had heard a knock on the door.

Sighing he closed the door gently, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and made his way back into his bedroom.

* * *

"What about purple Gin?" Hermione asked holding up a dark purple silk dress.

Ginny scrunched up her face, and Hermione quickly hung the dress back up on the rack.

"Okay, green?" she suggested, she knew green was Draco's favourite colour, but whether or not Ginny would use it as her bridesmaid dresses was another matter.

"No," Ginny said sighing, they had been looking at dresses for at least three hours now, and she couldn't find anything that she thought was perfect.

"Well, what colour then?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know," she replied in a small voice.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione said gently, she put her hand on the red heads arm.

"Nothing," Ginny said, turning away from the brunette, " I just want to find your dress,"

Hermione watched as she looked through the dresses, she finally picked one up, a hideous mustard yellow colour, although the design was perfect.

"Excuse me," Ginny said moving toward the counter, "May my friend please try this on?"

The woman nodded, and showed them to the fitting rooms.

Hermione put the dress on, wondering what on earth Ginny was thinking, picking a dress this colour. She looked in the mirror, apart from the colour the dress looked all right, it was fitted and rouched on the top half, while the bottom, the skirt part, hung loosely to her hips, reaching just below her knees.

"Ginny, you really like this colour?" Hermione asked, steeping out of the change room. Ginny laughed at her, but turned to the woman. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying but once they were finished the shop owner flicked her wand toward Hermione, and the dress was no longer mustard yellow, instead it was a mixture of silver and pale mint green.

"I'd already picked the colour, Mione, I just had to find the right dress," Ginny told her.

Hermione looked in the mirror, the dress looked amazing now.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in his coach's office. Nervousness was taking over him, he had never been called in her by himself before.

"Weasley," Coach Necre's voice filled the room. Ron stood as the short, balding man sat behind his desk, how he became the coach of any quidditch team, let alone the Chudley Cannon's was beyond Ron, but then again, they had never been better since he had coached them.

"Coach," Ron said nervously.

"No need to be scared, Weasley, your not in trouble," Necre looked at him as he sat back down.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next weekend is the big Witch Weekly party, the Chudley Cannon's need a representative, your going." Necre told him sternly.

Ron nodded as the coach passed him an envelope.

"Inside are two tickets," He told him, "I suggest you don't mention it to Cheryl,"

Ron blushed at the mention of the new trainer.

"Is that all Coach?" He asked, taking the envelope, standing up.

"That's all," Necre replied, picking up another stack of papers.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Zabini, you have a visitor," His secretary told him, interrupting the meeting.

"Tell them to make an appointment," Blaise told her crossly, before turning back to the officials from the ministry.

"It's your cousin, Sir, she says it's urgent," the secretary told him, exiting the boardroom.

Blaise followed her out of the room and into his office, slightly pale.

"Emma, what is what's happened?" He asked breathlessly, he felt as if all the ir had been sucked out of his lungs.

Once Blaise's secretary had left, Emma simply smiled at him.

'Nothing's wrong, Blaise," She said slowly, "I had something to show you, and your secretary said you'd been in that meeting for ages, so we decided you need a break."

"Oh," Blaise said, relaxing slightly, he sat in his chair on the other side of the desk, "well, what did you want to show me/"

"The photos," Emma said happily, reaching into her black bag, "I forgot to bring them Tuesday,"

Blaise looked at the photos carefully. Finally he came to on of just Hermione, sitting at his desk, he didn't remember her posing for that one.

"You can have that," Emma aid glancing at the picture, "I took it for you,"

Blaise nodded.

"How is Hermione anyway?" Emma asked.

"She's good," Blaise, replied, "she's looking at bridesmaid's dresses with Ginny Weasley today,"

"Really, I thought she'd be looking at wedding dresses," Emma replied, confused, "Has she recovered from Tuesday yet?"

"It's not for our wedding," Blaise replied, "She had a great time, although I'm not sure if she's ready to face Jimmy's extra-exploding snap again,"

"Yeah, Mum went off at him for that once you guys had left," Emma said with the mention of her younger brother, "Your parents are proud of you, did you hear them say 'We knew they were meant for each other as soon as we first met dear Mione, she's been the making of Blaise,'"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, she's the daughter they never had," Blaise remarked, his parents simply adore Hermione and he was proud that he found someone they loved.

"So, how was meeting the rest of the Zabini's?" Ginny asked, as the walked along the street to Blaise's apartment.

"It was great," Hermione replied, "I mean I had met his parents before so that was just the same, but his cousins and his aunt lived in Australia for the last ten or so years, it was a bit different?"

"How so?" Ginny asked as she opened the door to Blaise's building.

"Well, they were just so carefree, I mean not like your family, they were just so much more in your face," Hermione explained, "Emma was okay, but I'd met her before, but her younger brother James, try Fred and George times four, and their mother, I didn't know when she reminded me of your mum,"

Finally they came to Blaise's apartment, and Hermione slipped her key into the door.

"So, now that I'm living with Draco and your finally marrying the man of your dreams, there's no need for you to stay in our apartment," Ginny said changing the subject, "have you discussed you moving in yet?"

'Not since last time," Hermione said, mentioning the row they had had when Blaise suggested she move in with him, "But Harry's staying with him, remember,"

Ginny nodded, she and Draco had seen Harry a couple of times since he had returned and things were slowly turning back to normal.

"Harry?" Hermione called, putting the shopping down on the kitchen table.

* * *

"So, do you want to come with me?" Ron asked Harry again.

Ron had flooed him at Blaise's apartment about half an hour ago, and Harry had been expecting it to be Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out to him.

"Um, I'll think about it," Harry replied, "Hermione and your sister are here,"

"Okay, well tell me by tomorrow night," Ron said and his head disappeared form the fireplace.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came, and Harry turned around finding her in the door way, "I bought some food," she continued, "Me and Ginny are about to have lunch, do you want anything?"

Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen, where Ginny was already making sandwiches.

"I still can't believe Blaise forgot to buy food or you," Hermione said as she put the shopping away.

'Who were you talking to?" Ginny asked Harry suddenly.

"Ron, he want's me to go to some quidditch thing with him," Harry replied, opening cupboard to look for plates.

"Oh," came Ginny's reply. Harry watched as Hermione flicked her wand and the papers that filled the table organised themselves into a neat pile, before Ginny placed the plate on the table.

"What quidditch thing?" Hermione asked, taking a sandwich off the plate Ginny had set on the table.

"I don't know, he mentioned something about Witch weekly, I don't know if I'm going to go," Harry said as the three of them finally sat down, "what did you guys do today?"

"We found Mione's bridesmaid dress," Ginny said proudly, "She looked perfect,"

* * *

Finally, Blaise closed his briefcase and stood up, away from his desk. The meeting had ended shortly after Emma had left, but he had stayed back to write replies to some of the letters that had been sent to him earlier. It had taken him longer than he had expected, as he kept getting distracted by the photo and thoughts of Hermione.

With a quiet pop, he apparated into his kitchen. Knocking into Ginny Weasley.

""Ow," She complained, taking a step back from Blaise, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Blaise grinned sheepishly at her, he put his briefcase down on the table, noticing that it was now cleared of his papers, "Is Hermione still here?"

Ginny nodded, "We're picking out dress robes for Harry," she told him.

"What for?" he asked, opening the fridge. He closed it again, stunned at how much was in there, when he left there had only been orange juice and water.

"For my wedding," Ginny said disappearing. Blaise followed her.

"Oh yeah," He mumbled as he heard Hermione say, "I like the black ones," at that moment Blaise felt lucky that he just had to wear the robes Ginny had picked out for him and Draco.

In the lounge, he found Harry standing on his coffee table, with at least six different piles of robes, all different colours ranging from red to yellow on the floor.

"No, I like these ones," Ginny said seeing Harry in the dark green robes, "Beside, Draco and Blaise are wearing Black robes."

"Fine," Hermione said, "but I think you should wear the black robes to that party your going to with Ron," Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Blaise," Harry's voice came, it sounded slightly alarmed, "Help!"

* * *

A/N: okay there's the chapter...hope you enjoy….please REVIEW! 


	7. Witch Weekly

Disclaimer: still don't own anything you recognise from the books…

A/N: this chapter contains an attack on a female character, nothing disgusting, detailed, or anywhere near enough, which I personally think would put anyone in counselling or have nightmares stuff, but I just thought I should put a warning in…

* * *

Harry waited patiently for Ron, in the Chudley Cannons Arena entrance hall. The receptionist kept glancing at him, and Harry knew why. it's not every day you see men in formal dress robes at quidditch arena's, especially when that man happens to be the boy-who-lived.

Yes. The news about Harry's return had finally broken into the papers. A photographer had snapped him with Ginny and Draco not realising who he was until after he had taken the picture. It hadn't been long before other reporters were all over them and the rumours began to fly.

And yet after his face being seen in the paper everyday, Ginny and Hermione had still managed to talk him into going to the party with Ron. So there he was, with the annoying black and silver robes Ginny had talked him into wearing, waiting for Ron in the entrance of the arena. But he had been waiting for Ron for at least half an hour now.

_Well, if he doesn't come soon, I could just leave, _Harry thought to himself as the receptionist looked at him again.

* * *

Once again, Ron was sitting in Coach Necre's office. And once again, Ron had no idea why. He fidgeted with the sleeve on his marron dress robes, _Harry's probably waiting for me, _he thought to himself as the door opened.

Ron stood as the coach entered.

"Coach," Ron said slowly.

"Sit down Weasley," Necre told him. Ron sat immediately.

"As you know, Taples is planning to retire at the end of the season," Necre began, Ron nodded in response, "Well, it seems that in his last check up, Cheryl found that he had a fracture, supposedly form a bludger. Anyway, he has decided to retire now."

"But he's the seeker," Ron protested, "it's right before the cup,"

"I know all that Weasley, that's why I've called you in here," Necre smiled at him evilly, "Your friends with Harry Potter right?"

Ron nodded again, suddenly understanding where this was going.

"I don't know if he'll want to play for us," Ron replied, "I don't think he plays quidditch at all any more,"

"Well, you'll just have to ask him then, won't you?" Necre said, ushering him out of his office, "Have a good time tonight Weasley, I expect Potter's answer by Monday,"

* * *

Slowly, Ron walked towards the arena's entrance, his training gear slung over his shoulder. He saw Harry sitting in the entrance hall and looked back in the direction of the coach's office. All he had to do was ask Harry.

Harry followed Ron to his car. Unlike most wizards, Ron preferred Muggle transport, saying it helped him to take his mid off things. But today, Ron had been unusually quiet, and Harry had noticed.

"SO, how was practice?" Harry said as they climbed into the little red car, and Ron put the key in the ignition.

"Okay," Ron replied, turning the radio up.

Harry sighed, but gave up, even after four years he knew Ron would only talk to him when he was ready. Harry watched the scenery pass them by, the streets of London, then the suburbs, then finally the country. Eventually, they came to Hogsmeade, where the Witch Weekly head quarters were, and where the party was being held.

"So has Hermione found you a job yet?" Ron asked him.

"Only Hermione type jobs," Harry replied, "Nothing I'm really interested in,"

"Oh," Ron replied, as he parked the car, "What kind of job do you want exactly?"

"Not factory work," Harry said chuckling, then he shrugged, "I don't really know,"

"Right," Ron said vaguely, before getting out of the car.

Harry followed him out of the car and up to the entrance of the Witch Weekly building, where they were stopped by a tall, and well wide, balding man.

"Where do you think your going?" He put an arm out, stopping them in their tracks, "No invite, no entry."

"Oh, right," Ron said nervously, glancing at Harry, while reaching into the pocket of his black trousers that he wore beneath his maroon robes, "Here they are, two invites,"

The large bouncer stood aside to let them enter.

* * *

"Here," the blonde woman handed Emma a glass of wine, "Were sitting at table 5,"

Emma nodded, as she followed Sarah to the table, she hadn't been invited, but because Sarah was the gossip columnist at Witch Weekly, she had come as her guest.

The table was beautifully decorated, with a large gold candle burning in the middle, surrounded by an assortment of white flowers. The silver cutlery was perfectly polished and stood brightly against the white tablecloth. A small white car with delicate gold handwriting was placed at each seat.

"Now where are our seats," Sarah said vaguely, Emma knew her too well to know that she was indeed talking to herself, "Oh over here,"

Emma sat down behind the place card that read guest of Sarah Jones, while Sarah sat at her own seat. She tapped Emma's card with her wand and the gold writing instantly transformed to Emma Zabini, before she picked up the card at the seat next to her.

"Great, I'm next to Sean Robson," Sarah said putting the card back down, "this is going to be boring, who are you next to?"

Emma glanced at the card at the seat next to her.

"It just says Guest of Ron Weasley," Emma said turning back to her blonde friend, "I've heard that name before,"

"Yeah, he plays for the Cannons," Sarah replied, "You'll probably be stuck next to his bimbo girlfriend,"

"No, not from Quidditch, I've heard it somewhere else," Emma said, but Sarah wasn't listening to her, as the other guests began to arrive at the table.

* * *

"So, do we just sit anywhere?" Harry asked Ron, as they entered the ballroom, which was located on the top floor of Witch Weekly. There were about twenty large tables, most with people already sitting on them.

"Assigned seats, sir," A passing wizard/waiter told him, "Butterbeer?"

Both men took a glass, and the waiter soon disappeared.

"Well, I guess that means we have to find our table," Ron said, looking around.

Harry followed him closely behind, aware that most people were looking him up and down, or just plainly staring straight at him.

"Ah, look over there, that's Greg Smith, he's the captain of Puddlemere, after wood retired, he'll probably be here though" Ron was talking to him, "And that old guy next to him, that's Hogwarts new headmaster,"

Harry nodded, vaguely aware of what Ron was saying to him.

Finally they came to a table that had about five or so people sitting at.

"Here we go Harry," Ron said brightly, as they sat down," San," He leant across the table and shook hands with a greying man, "How are you? Hows the family?"

Harry didn't wait for the mans response however, he was distracted by the giggling of two women nest to him. Both were extremely attractive, but the girl who was sitting next to Harry was almost hypnotising. She had straight dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders piercing blue eyes and a smile that was actually making Harry smile.

Her blonde friend glanced at Harry, before the two of them laughed again. Then realising he had been staring, Harry finally looked away, to find their table was now fully, with the arrival of Oliver Wood and his girlfriend.

Before Harry had the chance to speak to his old captain, the lights in the room were suddenly dimmed, apart from a single spotlight on the stage.

"Good evening all," a tall man cried coming on to the stage, Harry glanced at his watch and found that it was indeed evening now.

"At Witch Weekly, we like to keep things fun," the man paused, "and what better way to do it than by bring our employers, sponsors and special guests together for a party?"

the crowd applauded softly. Harry heard someone at the table fake a yawn, followed by muffled giggling.

"And what better way to give our thanks to these people, by announcing that Witch Weekly is now going international, meaning it will now be available to by not only in England, but all over the rest of the magical world too!" and with that the man walked off the stage, as the crowd applauded once more, even softer now.

* * *

"Weasley's boyfriend keeps looking at you," Sarah said quietly to her friend, as the meal began, "do you know him?"

"NO," Emma replied immediately, "he seems a bit familiar though,"

"Well, introduce yourself then," Sarah replied nodding slightly, "find out who his is,"

Emma shook her head.

"Fine," Sarah smiled, "I'll do it,"

"Um, excuse me, could you please pass me the uh, salt," Sarah said loudly, in the direction of Harry and Ron.

Harry who had been in a world of his own, looked up from his plate, but Ron simply glared at the women for practically yelling and with a flick of his wand the salt was in front of her plate and he had turned back to his conversation about quidditch with Wood. They had desperately tried to get Harry to join the conversation, but, confirming Ron's fears, he just wasn't interested it anymore.

"God, just because he thinks he's some big quidditch player doesn't give him the right to look down on people like that," Sarah muttered to Emma, ignoring the salt.

"Yeah, sorry about him," Harry interrupted suddenly, "he's only got one sister and more than enough brothers,"

"What?" Sarah said looking at him confused, "When did I ask for your opinion?"

"Sarah," Emma exclaimed, "Sorry abut her," she turned to Harry, "I'm Emma, Emma Zabini," she put her fork down and held her hand out for him to shake it.

"Your not related to Blaise Zabini, are you?" Harry asked as he took her hand.

"Yeah, but don't ask me about politics, I know nothing about them," Emma answered, giving him a small smile.

"Oh, I wasn't going to, I went to school with his girlfriend, I mean fiancé, Hermione," Harry said correcting himself.

Emma frowned slightly and actually took in Harry's appearance for the first time. Glass. Black messy hair. Green eyes. Lightning bolt scar.

"Your Harry Potter," she said slowly, but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Ron looked at her irritably.

"I think he knows that already," He said as everyone looked at them.

"Ron," Harry said.

"Ron Weasley, you went to school with her too," Emma said putting everything together. Ron's face softened a bit.

"With who?" he asked.

"Hermione," Harry responded, "this is Blaise's cousin, Emma,"

"Really, I didn't know he had family outside of England," was all Ron could reply with.

"I lived in Australia for seven years," Emma responded, putting her cutlery down, as the waiter came to clear the table, "this is my friend Sarah,"

The blonde looked at the two men, obviously still irritated by Ron.

* * *

Ron Weasley couldn't help but watch her. In fact he had been secretly watching her the entire night, her long blonde hair and blue eyes hypnotising him. at least it distracted him from talking to Harry. He glanced at his friend who was deep in conversation with Blaise's cousin. Then he looked over to the seat next to the brunette, but found that Sarah, that was her name, had left the table.

He looked around and saw Oliver wood talking to Greg Smith at the bar, mid way of heading over to them, the blonde hair and dark pink robes caught his eye once again.

_Just go talk to her, _he's brain told him, but Ron knew she wouldn't talk to him. he had been a rude prat to her, it wasn't his fault though he never learnt how to deal with girls, even tough he had spent much of his life with Hermione, he was just as clueless now as he was when he was sixteen.

Somehow though, Ron's feet carried him in the direction of where she was standing, talking to some handsome guy. _Probably a model, _Ron thought to himself irritably.

But before he had reached them, he was watching them walk toward the exit. He turned around, spotting Harry still at their table talking to the brunette. Then he spotted Oliver and Greg again, it wasn't like Harry was ready to leave yet, so he moved over to the bar and ordered a large fire whiskey.

* * *

Hours had passed, but to Harry it had barely felt like minutes, as he listened to Blaise childhood stories, and shared some of his own about Hermione, with Emma. But when she glanced at her watch and then looked around for her friend, Harry came back into reality, realising just how late it was.

"Well, Harry, I'm sure we'll meet again," Emma said standing up, she kissed him on the cheek, "until then,"

Harry stood two, but watched as she picked up her purse and drifted off in search of her friend. He glanced around and spotted Ron at the bar, looking bored with the conversation with Oliver. He looked over at Harry, who nodded his head toward the door. Ron nodded and put his glass down, said his goodbyes to the quidditch players and met Harry at the door.

"Hey, does your friend need a lift, I saw that blonde girl leave earlier," Ron said, noticing Emma standing by herself going through her bag, "Her names Emma right?' Ron asked, leaving Harry at the door.

He watched as Ron approached the woman and said something to her; she smiled softly, and followed Ron back to Harry.

"Emma's going to floo to her apartment when we get back to my apartment, your sure you still want to stay on the couch?" Ron informed Harry, "I mean I could take you back to Blaise's, if you prefer."

"No, Ron's it's fine," Harry said, figuring out what Ron was getting to.

The three of them approached Ron's, and just as the redhead put the key in the door and Emma pulled out a small mobile from her bag, which Harry instantly recognised from living as a muggle, they heard a scream.

Harry's first reaction was to pull out his wand and step in front of Emma, who was standing on the same side of the car as him.

"Get off," the women's voice came again.

"Sarah?" Emma called out, recognising her friends voice, she stepped out form behind Harry, her own wand raised. Ron joined them from his side of the car.

"I don't see anyone," he said quietly.

"That was her, it was Sarah," Emma replied, she looked at Harry, who turned away as she screamed again.

"It came from down there," Harry pointed toward a side street, next to the building.

Both men instantly stepped forward, Emma close behind them, not wanting to be left alone.

Sarah was pushed up against a brick wall, a man around the age of thirty was trying to undo her robes, trying be the word. Sarah was putting up quite the struggle. The man Ron recognised from earlier on was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Help," Sarah screamed seeing Ron. Emma took a step forward, but Harry pulled her back.

"Stay back," He told her, "you could get hurt,"

The man let go of Sarah, and turned to face Ron and Harry, who was shielding Emma.

"What the hell do you want," He said roughly, taking a step forward.

"Let her go," Ron said calmly.

"Or what, you and your friend gonna take me down? I don't think so," He laughed a bit.

"No, well get those bouncers out here to deal with you," Ron said, taking a step forward. He vaguely heard Harry say something quietly to Emma, before hearing a soft pop of someone apparating.

He glanced behind the man, to the blonde woman; she had stepped away from the wall and was leaning over the unconscious man. She glanced up at Ron and he saw the fear in her eyes.

The man didn't say anything, but he glanced at Sarah, then back at Ron. His grin grew wide and he grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that," Harry said loudly.

* * *

"Do what?" He asked evilly, Sarah tried to pull away from hi, but he simply closed his eye and began to concentrate. Picturing where he was going to apparate.

But before he even had then chance, the blonde woman was pulled, no pushed out of his arms. He opened his eyes again, to find the redhead man on top of the woman on the floor.

He turned back to find he other man pointing his wand at him, suddenly before anyone had the chance to do anything. Three pops filled the air and the large bouncer from earlier on and a new one were on top of him instantly. Emma ran toward her friend.

"Sarah," she cried, hugging her tightly. Ron helped her up as the brunette let her go.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently. Harry watched in awe. He had never seen Ron act like that before. She nodded in reply and Ron turned toward the unconscious guy still on the floor.

"Nick," Sarah said, kneeling back on the ground, "nick wake up,"

"It's alright miss," one of the bouncers told her, "we've got mediwitches coming,"

Sure enough, instantly three mediwitches in white robes came into he alleyway.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was still in the alley way, being interviewed about what happened by a ministry official. Soon though they were allowed to leave.

"Harry," Emma came up to him, it was the first time they'd spoken since he told her to get the bouncers, "is it alright if we still floo from your place, Sarah can't drive in the state she's in and we can't apparate into her apartment,"

Harry looked at Ron.

'Wouldn't she rather go to the hospital with her boyfriend?" Ron asked her.

"Nick's not her boyfriend, he's gay actually, they write the gossip column together, they were supposed to be meeting someone important, when they got attacked," Emma told him.

"Yeah that's fine," Harry replied before Ron could say anything else, "is she ready to go?"

Emma nodded and went and grabbed her friend, steering her toward Ron's car.

* * *

A/N: okay well most of that was a lot of crap actually….just a filler and their meeting finally…please please pleas review anyway… I would really like some feedback on what you people think of my story and if there's anything you want me to include or you think I should change… 


	8. Don't go out there

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise from the books…

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione screeched as soon as she apparated into Ron's lounge room.

Harry woke with a start, almost falling off the couch, angry at rhe person who had woken him from his dream of a beautiful dark haired women.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione shouted again, ignoring Harry on the lunge room, she walked toward the red heads room, but stopped as it opened and Ron came out, fully dressed and looked as if he'd been up for ages.

"What's up Mione?" He said as Harry sat up on the couch and he plonked himself next to him.

"Don't Mione me, how could you do this to Harry?" she said furiously, waving a piece of parchment in the air, "After all the work we we've been doing too,"

"Do what?" Ron asked confused, Harry looked on equally confused, but still distracted by the girl in his dreams.

"This," Hermione hissed and shoved the paper into Ron's hands.

"We met Blaise's cousin last night," Harry said, clearly not bothered or listening to the fact that he was in the paper's once again, Hermione however was not listening to him, watching Ron instead.

"I didn't even ask him yet," Harry heard Ron mutter next to him. Finally he decided to look at the paper, which he did evenly as it fell out Ron's hand's as he grabbed it.

_CANNONS SIGN POTTER!_

"I haven't been signed," Harry, said to no one in particular, as he looked at a picture, which showed him and Ron leaving the Cannons Arena.

"According to that article you have been," Hermione responded as Ron put his head in his hands.

"I didn't even know you needed a new seeker," Harry said skimming over the article, "Ron?" he looked up when his friend didn't reply.

Ron stood up and began pacing the room.

"Well, you see…the thing is Harry…" Ron stuttered.

"Get to it Ron," Hermione interrupted, he glared at her.

"Taples, he decided to retire early and the coach asked me to see if you were interested, I was supposed to tell him on Monday," Ron mumbled, "but I know your not interested,"

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad," Harry said slowly.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said together, both equally shocked but for different reasons.

"Harry, your not a kid any more," Hermione protested

"Really you'd do it, you'd play with us?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry nodded, a grin forming on his face. _It wouldn't be so bad_ he thought to himself, _besides it's what I would have done if I hadn't left, that or auror training, but who wants to be an auror now?_

"Harry what about the job at the ministry?" Hermione said.

"Who cares about the bloody ministry," Ron cried as Hermione glared at him, "I mean it's Harry Mione, you didn't really expect him to have a desk job did you?"

"What I did expect Ron, is that after four years, Harry, and you for that matter, would have finally grown up," She hissed, before apparating out.

"Your definitely serious about his mate?" Ron asked turning to Harry.

"Well I do need a job, quidditch will just make it more enjoyable," Harry replied.

"Excellent," Ron said slapping him on the back (in a friendly way), "I better go tell Coach then, you can let yourself out alright?"

* * *

Harry sat on Ron's couch as he heard the distinctive pop of him apparating out, in awe of what he had just agreed to do. Glancing at his watch he found that it was almost twelve o'clock and he decided that it was probably time he got out of the stupid clothes he still had on from the previous night. Picking up the dress robe he had thrown over a chair he made sure Ron's front door was locked before apparating into Blaise's apartment. Only to walk into a coffee table that he swore wasn't there last time he had been here.

He could faintly hear Hermione in the kitchen with Blaise, and decided that now was not the time to try to explain things to her. Instead he made his way toward the bathroom.

"Harry, your back," Blaise said as he came out his room and passed Harry who was at the bathroom door.

"But you…. Hermione…she's…. the kitchen," Harry said weakly as he heard Hermione continue talking in the kitchen.

"Um, Harry are you okay?" Blaise asked moving down the hallway toward the kitchen, "You didn't drink too much last night did you?"

Shaking his head, Harry followed him into the kitchen.

"Harry," Emma Zabini's voice filled the kitchen as he entered, Hermione glared at him, but turned toward the sink

"Oh, um hi," Harry said taken back a little, "how's your friend?"

"Sarah, she's okay, thanks to you and Ron of course" she trailed off as Blaise looked at her funny.

"Well, um, I should probably go have a shower," Harry said scratching the back of his head.

As Harry went down the hallway to the bathroom he could hear their voices faintly before the now familiar sound of apparating.

* * *

Blaise and Hermione entered the kitchen of the burrow, to find a frantic Ginny Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, and about a thousand papers covering the table. Draco was standing at the sink with her father, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Hermione, every things a mess," Ginny said looking up as they entered. Blaise looked at Draco who rolled his eyes and nodded his head toward the door, where he and Arthur exited, Blaise following shortly behind.

"Gin, what's the matter?" Hermione said sitting down, picking up one of the papers, it was a menu for the wedding.

"Everything, the menu's all wrong, Draco and Blaise's dress robes won't be ready on time, we don't have a photographer, my dress probably won't fit, the twins will try to pay some prank," Ginny said putting her head back in her hands, her elbows leaning against the table, she let out a groan.

"I don't see anything wrong with this menu Gin," Hermione pointed out, making her mistake.

Ginny looked at her, eyes blazing.

"They have fish patties, Mione, fish patties, who the hell has fish patties at their wedding," Ginny said furiously.

Hermione didn't respond, placing the menu back on the table. Through the window she could see Blaise, Mr Weasley and Bill on the porch, while Mrs Weasley was watching Bills children in the garden.

"I'm sure your Mum will be more than happy to fix the food," Hermione finally offered, "and do you really think Madam Malkin's hasn't already finished Draco's robes?"

Ginny still didn't look convinced as Draco re-entered the kitchen.

"And if your dress doesn't fit it doesn't matter cos I don't plan on you wearing it for long," He said kissing her on the cheek and then leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Draco," Ginny sighed, although she couldn't hide the smile, "this is serious,"

"So am I," he replied.

"What about the photographer though, it's too late to get one in less than a weeks notice," Ginny frowned, "I guess we'll just have to memorise everything,"

"Not that you won't be doing that anyway," Draco joked.

"I know someone," Hermione said suddenly as Draco shook his head.

"I've already got it covered," He told the two girls, "you actually thought that these last few weeks of sitting and listening to you all plan our wedding day and I didn't notice that you forgot a photographer?"

They both looked at him.

"I can actually do things on my own, besides I got Blaise to help me, some one he knows or something like that," Draco told them when no-one spoke, "the girl who took your photos for that magazine thing, Hermione,"

"Emma?" Hermione said suddenly, "Blaise's cousin?"

"Yeah that's her name, although he never said it was his cousin," Draco answered.

"Why didn't you tell me we forgot about it?" Ginny suddenly demanded.

Draco shrugged, "I was waiting until you realised so that i could surprise you with it."

"Really?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded in reply.

It was here when Hermione caught the signs. Ginny's eyes glazing over slightly, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Uh, guys, I'll be outside," She told them and slipped through the back door.

* * *

Sitting on the porch swing between Blaise and Bill Weasley, Hermione listened to the three men talk about Harry's new quidditch position. Mrs. Weasley soon joined them on the porch, although keeping a close eye on her grandchildren, the topic soon changed to the youngest Weasley's wedding.

"So, Hermione, Blaise, have you guys set a date yet?" Bill asked them.

Hermione looked at Blaise, who slipped his hands in hers.

"We haven't really discussed it yet," Blaise told them, which was the truth, they hadn't talked much about it because they were still yet to officially announce it, only telling the Weasley and Zabini families, "hopefully it won't be too long after Ginny and Draco's though."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at the though of another wedding to plan. Hermione took a deep breath, deciding to use that opportunity to share her thoughts; it was a good as any time to tell Blaise anyway.

"Well, actually, I was thinking it might be better to wait until after the elections," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh," Mrs Weasley's voice came, but Hermione was oblivious to everything around her except for the fact that Blaise had let go of her hand and was now staring at her.

"Molly, everyone will be arriving soon," Arthur told his wife, "Bill why don't you take the kids inside while I help your mother set the table,"

In a matter of minutes Hermione and Blaise were left alone. He stood and leant against the railing, leaving her alone on the swing.

"Blaise," Hermione stood next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Do you want to marry me Hermione, because if you don't tell me now before we make a mistake," He said turning toward her, but pulling away so she wasn't touching him.

"Of course I want to marry you Blaise, I love you," she said, taking a step forward.

"Then why wait so long?" he asked simply.

The house was suddenly full of the Weasley family, apparently all-arriving at once.

"Fred, wait, don't go out there," Bill's voice came through the back door as Fred ran out carrying Bills youngest son.

Blaise looked at Hermione, still waiting for her answer.

"Can we talk about it later?" She hissed at him as Ron, George and a group of Weasley children followed Fred out, Bill standing at the door looking apologetic.

"Whatever," Blaise replied and went inside.

"What was that about Mione?" Ron asked, coming up beside her.

"Nothing Ron, nothing," she told him before disappearing inside again.

* * *

A/N: okay, I'm going to leave it there for now……sorry it took me a while to update schools been a pain….anyway please tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter, at the moment I was thinking of finishing off the dinner and Hermione and Blaise's discussion or I was thinking of just skipping all that and going to the 'big Malfoy Wedding'…..please review…. 


	9. That's all he said?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the books…

* * *

The entire Weasley family, along with Draco, Harry, Hermione and Blaise all sat around the large family dining table. The third generation sat on the floor around a small coffee table as the adults chatted loudly over their food. It was the weekly Weasley get together, and for the first time in while, Molly was pleased that she managed to get her entire family together again.

Throughout the meal, Harry had been watching the Weasley's with interest, trying to decide whether or not they had changed much since he had last seen them. At one end of the table, sat the twins, Fred with his wife Annabelle, who was pregnant with their first child, and George who was engaged to Katie Bell, but both were trying to get Ron to eat a rather large cookie, and Ron was taking the bait.

"Fred, don't give it to Ron," Annabelle shrieked as Ron took the cookie, who then dropped it and looked at his brothers in disgust.

"You were trying out your new jokes on me?" He exclaimed, angry that he had been fooled by the twins again.

Next to them was Bill and Ginny, who were watching their brothers on with slight interest, but kept stealing glances at the two blondes sitting across from them. Charlie was infact, in deep conversation with Draco about some exotic type of dragon that's in breeding season, while Fleur was watching her and Bill's son as he ate his meal. Charlie's wife was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about Ginny and Draco's wedding. It almost felt the same to Harry, apart from the fact that there were more females (and that Percy was not there), just like old times, everyone in conversation, not caring about the world outside of the house.

In fact the only people that weren't in a conversation was himself, Hermione and Blaise, who were sitting across from each other, Hermione next to Draco, Blaise next to Ginny, the tension between was almost visible.

* * *

As the party moved outside as the Weasley grandchildren began a game of hide and seek, our favorite brunette stayed inside, choosing to wash the many dishes the old muggle way, hoping no one noticed her absence. She doubted they would though, since no one had really noticed how quiet she had been during the meal.

Carrying a large pile of plates to the filled sink. She didn't even hear the backdoor open.

"Mione? What are you doing?" Ginny finally asked her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"The dishes," Hermione replied more fiercely than she intended.

"Why? You know Mum'll do them with a flick of her wand," Ginny answered back.

"I like doing them okay?" Hermione shot back.

"Fine," Ginny replied and picked up a tea towel.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Helping," Ginny told her. Neither of the girls spoke fir a few minutes as they continued to wash the dishes.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked back.

"What the deal is with you and Blaise at the moment, one minute your all-over each other, the next you're not even talking…" Ginny trailed off as the backdoor opened again and Blaise entered.

"Hermione we need to talk," Blaise said quietly as both women turned to face him.

"I know," Hermione replied, but turned back to the dishes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming? I'm sure Ginny can manage the dishes by herself," Blaise spoke quickly and rudely.

Hermione gave Ginny an apologetic glance, who just shrugged and took her wand out of her pocket. She was out of the kitchen before Hermione had even grabbed a handful of floo powder.

* * *

Blaise waited impatiently for Hermione to floo back into her apartment. After talking to Draco and finding out that Ginny was staying at the Burrow for the night, he had decided that this was the safest place to come to avoid interruptions.

Finally, Hermione appeared in her fireplace and after brushing the soot off, she sat in a small armchair that was across from where Blaise was sitting. She didn't look at him.

"Hermione do you want to marry me? Because if you don't know would be a good time to let me know, save us both the trouble," Blaise said in one breath.

Hermione finally looked up at him. "Of course I do Blaise, I wouldn't have –"

"Then why do you want to wait so long?" Blaise cut her off and stood. He began to pace the small living room.

"I just- I thought it would be easier for you, I thought it would be less stressful for your campaign, so your not getting distracted by me…" Hermione told him slowly.

"If anything it will help my campaign," Blaise muttered, but Hermione heard him.

She stood up and he stopped pacing the room and looked at her.

"Are you marrying me to help your career Blaise?" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"What?" Blaise asked her, slightly confused.

"Is this just a publicity stunt that's going to help you get votes?" Hermione said a little more clearly this time.

"No," Blaise almost shouted at her.

"Then why did you say it would help your campaign?" Hermione shouted back and moved toward her bedroom.

She slammed the door shut and locked it with her wand, before Blaise even had the chance to put his hand on the handle.

Sitting on the floor, Hermione leant back against her bed and hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. But she refused to cry.

"Mione." Blaise's voice came through the door; "I didn't mean it like that. If you let me in I'll explain."

* * *

Ginny sat on the back porch swing, watching nothing in particular. The party had finished shortly after Hermione and Blaise left, after the twins had given bill and Fleur's oldest son one of their experimental cookies and he couldn't stop turning into different objects. He had been a postbox when they had taken him to St. Mungos.

Ron and Harry had also left early, explaining they had an early meeting with Ron's Coach the next morning. Leaving Ginny and Draco alone, until Mrs. Weasley let Mr. Weasley come home from the hospital.

"I made us some tea," Draco said proudly as he came back out to the porch. Ginny smiled weakly at the thought of drinking another one of his teas, but took the cup and placed it on the ledge behind the swing.

He sat on the old rocking chair; the Mrs. Weasley kept by the swing, and took a sip of his tea.

"You know, next time Mum wants everyone over, I think we should bring your Mum," Ginny said softly as she leant back against the swing, making it move back and forth slightly.

"She'd like that," Draco said, 'She could sit with twins,"

Ginny looked at him horrified, "if your planning to humiliate your mother then you can bring her alone," she told him.

He laughed. "Don't worry I already warned her for the reception not to accept anything from your brothers," Draco smirked, "well from Fred and George anyway."

Ginny nodded and watched as he took another mouthful of his tea.

"It's not as good as Rother's is it?" Draco asked pulling a face, putting the cup down on the floor.

"No way near," Ginny told him laughing.

* * *

"Hermione, please," Blaise said into the white paint on her bedroom door, " open the door and I'll explain,"

No reply came. Again.

Blaise sat down on the floor and leant against door. Across from him in the hall was a little stand and it had a photo of Ginny and Hermione on it at Ginny and Draco's engagement party.

The sound of movement came from behind the door, but it did not open.

"Hermione?" Blaise said again taking a deep breath, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well what else could you have meant Blaise," Hermione's angry voice came through the door.

"I meant that it would help me take time out from the campaign, coming home to you, giving me a break from everything," Blaise tried to explain, but it was no use since he was talking to a door.

The door opened suddenly, causing Blaise to fall back slightly. Hermione simply stormed past him.

"Mione?" Blaise said gently once he had moved back into the living room.

She had her back to him, and for a moment Blaise thought she was crying, even though he knew she wouldn't let herself cry over something like this.

He put his arms around her, "Hermione," he said softly this time.

"Don't," she pulled away and turned to face him.

"I just wanted to do what I thought was best Blaise," she told him, "but obviously we have different ideas about where we heading…"

Blaise took a step toward her.

"Maybe, we should think about this before we do anything either of us is going to regret," Hermione finished before he could say anything.

"NO," He said quickly, "there's nothing to think about. Mione I love you, I want to marry you, I don't care when, just as long as I spend the rest of my life with you,"

"But," Hermione tried to interrupt.

"But nothing, if you want to wait, I'll wait," Blaise told her, taking a step toward her.

"You'll really wait?" She asked and Blaise nodded as he took her in his arms.

"Of course," Blaise whispered into her ear as he hugged her, Hermione smiled to herself, glad that her 'plan' worked.

* * *

The next few days were hectic at the Burrow and in Hermione and Ginny's apartment, with the press even more alert with the Wedding in only a few days. Ginny became a nervous wreck, while Draco's attitude could best be described as some one who looked as if the giant quid at Hogwarts had grabbed him and pulled him under.

Hermione and Blaise were barely seeing each other, too preoccupied with their roles in the wedding, which also involved keeping the bride and groom sane. Harry was even called after Draco refused to communicate with anyone unless it was in pig Latin.

Then finally the day came and once again the Burrow was full.

Harry watched as Draco paced up and down the room he used to share with Ron at the Weasley's. Finally, he stopped, in front of the mirror, to adjust the pale green tie, before buttoning up the black robes Ginny had picked out. He looked as if he was about to throw up.

"Harry," the blonde turned toward him, "what if I disappoint her?"

"You won't," Harry reassured him, "Everything's going to be perfect,"

Draco tried to smile at Harry's reassuring words, but it ended up like a sad smirk. The bedroom door opened and Blaise entered.

"Everything's ready," He told them as Harry stood, the two men waited for Draco.

"You have her ring right?" He looked at Blaise, who nodded in reply.

"Okay," Draco finally said confidently, adjusting his robes once more, before making his way down the stairs and into the Weasley's backyard.

* * *

"Gin, it's time," Arthur Weasley said softly, as he entered his daughter's room.

Ginny was standing at the window, watching as Draco entered the backyard, followed by Blaise and Harry. As she turned to face her father a soft smile was on her face.

Picking up her bouquet of white roses, she took her fathers hand as followed as he guided her downstairs, where Hermione, Ron and her Mother were waiting.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped.

"You look beautiful," Ron told her as Molly wiped her eyes. And she did. Her dark red curls framed her face perfectly, hanging halfway down her back, the strapless white dress clinging over her curves effortlessly, her eyes sparkling with joy and love.

She smiled toward her brother, before turning to Hermione.

"You still have the ring right?" she asked nervously.

Hermione nodded as the music began to play, motioning the ceremony was about to begin. Ron escorted molly out into the backyard and Hermione picked up her own bouquet.

* * *

Harry sat next to Narcissa Malfoy, in the first row. He watched silently as Ron escorted Mrs. Weasley down the aisle and they joined the rest of the large Weasley family. He glanced at Draco, who didn't look like he was going to throw up now.

The music became softer, and Harry turned back to watch Hermione walk down to the altar. Her eyes immediately connected with Blaise's, and it was obvious their engagement would soon be announced and the headlining news in the daily prophet.

She stopped once she got to the altar and gave Draco a small smile as the traditional bridal waltz began to play.

Harry stood with Narcissa and watched as Ginny walked down the aisle with Mr. Weasley. Watching her Harry suddenly had flashbacks about the first time he had met Ginny, then she as just Ron's younger sister who helped to show him how to get into platform 9 and three-quarters. Now she was a woman, a beautiful woman, who was his best friend.

Her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her, and not once did she look at any of the guests. Harry glanced at Draco and found that he too was transfixed on the Red head. Finally Mr. Weasley bought her to the altar and gave his only daughter away.

* * *

"Hello Harry," A soft familiar Australian accent said to him as he stood at the back of the garden, watching as his two best friends mingled with the guests, never taking their eyes off each other.

"Emma," Harry said slightly surprised to see her there, "I didn't know you were friend's with Draco,"

"I'm not," She smiled at him, "well not really, I played with him a few times when I was eight but that's about it,"

Harry looked at her slightly confused, slightly in awe. She looked amazing, her shiny brown hair fell past her shoulders and her fringe was swept perfectly across her face, falling slightly across her left eye.

"I'm the photographer he hired," She said when he didn't respond.

Harry nodded, choosing not say anything as he could feel at least three sets of eyes on him.

"Well, I better not keep you," Harry said, moving toward the table where the twins were sitting, leaving her alone.

He joined Fred and Annabelle, who were arguing about some joke he and George wanted to pull.

"Come on, Ginny won't mind, will she Harry?" Fred turned to his friend for support.

"You're joking right? She'd murder you if you tried to pull a prank today," Harry responded as Annabelle pulled him a look as if to say I told you so.

"She couldn't murder me, I'm her favorite brother," Fred said grinning as he got up from the table.

Harry watched as he walked over to George and they began to talk, George's face began to look disappointed.

"I don't think they're going to do anything," Harry said turning back to Fred's wife.

"Yeah, well according to everyone else, apparently they've calmed down a bit these last few years," She told him smiling.

Harry nodded, "how long have you and Fred been married?"

"Oh, it's just over two years now, but we met about six months before that, Fred saved me from getting a cream pie in my face as I walked into their shop," Annabelle answered in a carefree tone.

"Fred actually prevented a prank? Well there's a first for everything, I guess," Harry replied and Annabelle laughed.

* * *

Emma watched as Ginny and Draco sat on the grass in the Weasley's backyard as the day turned into night, the sun setting slowly in the horizon. Many of the guests had either left or were inside the house, leaving the newlyweds alone.

As discreetly as she could, Emma continued to click away with her camera, catching the moments that weren't posed, just Ginny and Draco with each other. Finally the film ran out, and Emma let them finally be alone. Searching for her bag, she finally found it on the Weasley's back porch. Carefully placing her camera inside, she was startled as the backdoor swung open.

"You're finally finished then?" Blaise asked coming out and leaning against the railing.

"What, oh, yeah," Emma stuttered as the door opened again.

"Harry, I told you, Ron put me up to it," Hermione squealed as she darted out on to the back porch.

Harry followed his black hair and face covered in white powder.

"Ron doesn't use talcum powder," Harry said back, a hint of laughter in his voice, in his hand he was carrying a water bottle.

Hermione had disappeared.

"So, um, yeah, can you tell Draco and Ginny the photo's will probably be ready in about two weeks," Emma turned back to her cousin, trying to ignore Harry and Hermione.

"Sure," Blaise said, while motioning to Harry that he knew where Hermione was hiding.

"I'll see you later Blaise," Emma said before apparating.

"You don't have to go ye-" Blaise turned back to his cousin but she was already gone.

Hermione's scream filled the air as Harry found her and emptied his water bottle over her head.

* * *

Draco lifted his wife off the grass.

"Are you ready to go home, Mrs. Malfoy?" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded into his neck in response.

He put her down and looked up to the house that was still full of red heads, he took her hand and began to walk toward the house.

"Draco," Ginny's voice was soft.

"Yeah," he said vaguely turning back to her, his breath being taken away for about the millionth time that he looked at her.

"Close your eyes,"

He hesitated, but then slowly closed his eyes, before feeling the warmth from Ginny's body as she wrapped her arms around him. A soft pop was heard and Draco opened his eyes again.

"Ginny, we should have said goodbye, at least to your parents," Draco began as he realised she had apparated them back to the manor, but was cut off when her lips met his.

* * *

"So, your telling me, that you were at this wedding the whole day, and he only spoke to you once?" Sarah's voice filled her office.

"Yes," Emma said for the tenth time, her tone slightly agitated.

She looked down at the photos that covered her desk, and then at the four rolls of film she still had to develop.

"And when he did speak to you, what did he say?" Sarah continued.

"I already told you, he just said hello and asked how you were," Emma replied, picking up a photo of Ginny and Draco with Blaise and Hermione. She picked up the dark green velvet photo album and flipped to the page that was titled the wedding party if gold scrawly writing, carefully, lacing the picture on the page, Emma watched as the four of them grinned back at her.

"Whey are you so interested in what Ron Weasley said to me anyway?" Emma finally asked her friend who was sprawled on her couch with a magazine infront of her face.

"Oh, no particular reason," she answered, not moving the magazine away from her face.

Emma grinned to herself, but continued to sort through the pictures.

* * *

A/N: so I know there was a long wait for me to update this…but I kind of got stuck for ideas and school got busy….but anyway it's here now……unfortunately I might not be able to update for another couple of weeks though because were coming to he end of the school year and I have more assignments and exams and stuff…but I will try and make the time to update I promise…..Please review though and tell me what you think… 


	10. LIKE Like

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize from the books.

* * *

Harry mounted his broom swiftly, soaring high above the practice stadium. At the other end he could see Ron positioning himself infront of the goals, as two chasers headed toward him with the quaffles.

"Potter!" Coach Necre's voice filled the stadium, "I'm letting the snitch out now!"

Harry glanced back down to where the coach was standing and watched as he let the golden snitch. Immediately it had vanished, zooming around the pitch. Harry decided to wait a few minutes, warm up, before he went after it.

He watched a lone bludger be beaten back and forth along side of him, before pulling his broom up and did a double spin. He pulled down and head straight toward the ground.

"POTTER!" Necre's voice filled the stadium once again, "STOP WITH THE TRICKS AND CATCH THE SNITCH!"

Harry pulled out of his feint and quickly scanned the pitch, searching for a glimmer of the golden ball.

Nothing caught his eye, so he changed direction and headed toward Ron's end of the pitch.

"How you doing Harry?" Ron called out to him as he circled the goal posts.

"Yeah, all good," he called back as Ron took a quaffle in the stomach.

Suddenly, a slight buzz filled Harry's ear's, a shimmer of air whipped past his face.

Ron began to yell something else out to him, but Harry was off, in a world that contained on himself and the golden ball that was whizzing away from him. It zagged up, so Harry zagged up, it quickly dropped down and he followed, finally Harry was almost with an arms reach, when the snitch changed course and zoomed up, causing Harry to fly head first into the course of the bludger that had flown in the wrong direction.

Classing his grip around the cool metal of the snitch, Harry felt his knee smash as the bludger came into contact with him. Wincing in pain, he carefully pulled his broom back down to the ground as Necre and the team doctor headed toward him.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, placing the final picture into the photo album. It had taken her a week to develop and two album's before she had finally come to something she knew they would love. Carefully she closed the second photo album and placed it in the box with the first, before placing the lid on the box.

Brain entered her office, just as she was tying the ribbon around; ensuring the lid didn't come off.

"Here's your mail," He said, dropping a large pile of parchment on to her desk, "Oh and Witch Weekly just flooed to say they want you to their next spread on that actress, Morgan, no Meagan Brinkly. They must have been impressed with the one you did on the Zabini couple,"

"Uh huh," Emma replied absentmindedly as she picked up the pile of parchment and he left her small office.

She quickly went through her letters, one from her mother, another from the daily profit asking if she wanted to renew her subscription, a short note from Sarah telling her she would be late for lunch. Then finally she came to the last letter which had delicate handwriting on the front of the envelope, one Emma had never seen before.

Carefully breaking the seal, she unfolded the piece of parchment that was inside.

_Dear Emma,_

_Unfortunately neither Draco nor myself will be able to pick the photos up as we had previously planned as we have decided to extend our honeymoon for another week. I've enclosed a cheque and was wondering if it were possible for you to drop them off to Blaise. Sorry about the inconvenience._

_Ginny Malfoy_

Emma sighed and looked down at the box that was beside her desk. Glancing at her watch she found she still had an hour till she was to meet Sarah at their new time, and her next job didn't start till the next day, when Ginny and Draco were _supposed _to pick the photos up.

Putting her coat on, Emma grabbed her handbag, before picking the e box up off the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told Brian as she exited the building.

* * *

Sarah stared at her piece of parchment. Most of it was blank, and it had been like that for the past two days and her dead line was in an hour.

"Niiick," She whined, causing the man siting at the desk across form her to look up, "I need help,"

He smiled softly at her, "I thought my ideas, how did you put it, were _crap_ this week,"

She frowned at him, "you know I didn't mean that, besides everything else we have is just boring and not what people want to read about." It was true as well, all the most interesting piece of gossip they had managed to come up with this week was about some American singing sensation using polyjuice to pretend his girlfriend was some stick thin model.

"Well," he looked at her, seeing the glimmer of hope in her eyes, "I was saving this for next week, but since we are desperate." He passed a file across the desk.

"Meagan Brinkly's split up with Josh Hart. You've been holding out on me Nicky boy," Sarah exclaimed as she scanned the file.

"I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while," he said dreamily back to her.

"And you call yourself a writer," She muttered under her breather, quickly noting the main points.

* * *

Emma managed to walk to Blaise's apartment building in twenty minutes, realizing that when she got there she could have just apparated. Ignoring that thought, she quickly made her way up the elevator and onto he third floor. Knocking on Blaise's door, she desperately hoped he was home so she didn't have to carry the box with her, and once again realizing she probably would have been better taking it to his office.

The door opened and Emma found herself looking to a pair of emerald eyes.

"Emma?" Harry asked her gently.

"Hey Harry," Emma said, once reminding herself that he lived there as well, "Blaise isn't here is he?"

He shook his head, "No, he's at the office."

"Oh, well I guess, I can leave this with you anyway," Emma said, holding the box out to him.

"Um, okay, what is it?" Harry said, hesitating to take the box.

"Their Draco and Ginny's photos, they asked me to drop them off since they won't be back until next week," Emma smiled at him.

"Oh right," He muttered to himself, "do you want to come in?"

Now it was Emma's turn to shake her head, "I'm actually on my way to meet some one," she said.

"Oh," Harry sounded disappointed; "Well I better not keep you then,"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you around," she said before apparating out of the building and into Sarah's office.

"Emma darling," Nick's voice filled the room.

"Emma, I said I'd be another twenty minutes still," Sarah exclaimed.

"What, oh yeah, right…. I don't mind waiting," Emma said in a bit of a daze.

"So, why are you waiting in my office?" Sarah said not looking up from the story she was writing.

"I don't kno-" Emma began to say but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Sarah, go I'll finish the story," Nick cried enthusiastically.

Sarah looked at him skeptically, and he pulled a pleading puppy dog face at her, "Clearly your other best friend is having man trouble at the moment, something more important than a small story about Meagan Brinkly," he tried.

"I'm not having _man _trouble, thank you very much," Emma spoke, regaining her composure.

"You're eyes are slightly dreamy," Sarah said finally tearing her eyes away from her parchment.

"What?" Emma asked horrified.

"We write gossip," Nick pointed out, "We know all the signs. So who is he?"

"What? No one," Emma said.

"Whatever, now you two go eat so I can have some piece and quiet," Nick exclaimed, stealing the story from Sarah's desk.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah grabbed her coat and purse, before dragging Emma out of the office and down the street, where they apparated into Diagon Alley.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Emma had visited Harry; he was faced with a new visitor.

"We can go see what Ron's doing and take him into Diagon Alley," a bored Hermione said, "like we did before school started,"

"Hermione, don't you have work?" Harry asked suddenly.

"My department's going under renovations at the moment," Hermione responded, as she picked up and began to flicking through a magazine that was on Blaise's kitchen table.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because trolls began to riot and started a fire in there," Hermione replied seriously, "So can we? Go into Diagon Alley I mean?" she looked up at him, like a schoolgirl getting on the bus from the first time.

"I'll go floo Ron then," Harry sighed, leaving the kitchen.

Five minutes later the three of them were standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, should we eat first?" Ron said, trying to sound inconspicuous.

Harry glanced at Hermione who glance back at him; both were trying not to burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry responded, "We've already eaten though, but if this place your going to has coffee I'm set,"

Ron glanced at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Great, there's this great place next to Flourish and Blotts," he exclaimed, leading the way out of the pub, "it's like Italian or something,"

Hermione and Harry followed Ron down the street, until finally they came to a small café like restaurant, called Dolce, next to the bookshop.

"So, Hermione I thought you were working today," Ron said.

"I've already explained to harry, my department's getting renovations," she responded, glancing down at the menu.

"Really? Why?" Ron asked the same thing Harry had early.

"Trolls burnt it down," Harry answered seriously.

"You're kidding right? Trolls burnt down the department of education?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him.

"You work in the department of education?" Harry asked before she could respond.

Hermione looked at him startled, "Erm, yes."

"So why'd they burn it down, you refuse to give them reading lessons?" Ron continued.

Hermione looked at her two best friends; "alright I called in sick today,"

"You did WHAT?" Ron asked loudly, causing people at the next table to look at them.

"Ron, shut up," Hermione hissed at him, "I am allowed to have a sick day if I want,"

"No, you're not, your Hermione Granger, workaholic," Ron pointed out, causing Harry to begin to laugh.

"I am not a workaholic." Herman responded.

"I can't believe you just said that," Ron replied.

* * *

Emma and Sarah sat at a small corner table at Dolce. Emma was trying to listen to Sarah as she continued to talk and concentrated on her meal that was infront of her, but her thoughts kept drifting to a certain black haired man that had entered the restaurant with his friend just ten minutes before.

"So are you going to tell me who you keep thinking about instead of listening to me?" Sarah asked, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

"What? I've been listening to you," Emma responded, looking down at her plate.

"What was I just talking about then?" Sarah asked her best friend.

"Um, that time you came to Australia and almost drowned at the beach so the lifeguard would notice you?" Emma guess, knowing she had said mentioned something about it earlier.

"Wrong," Sarah replied, "I _was_ telling you about this gorgeous shoes I saw the other day,"

"Oh," Emma replied.

"Who is he?" Sarah asked, taking a mouthful of her pasta.

"Who's who?" Emma asked.

"Don't try and play dumb with me missy," Sarah said once she had swallowed her food, "I know that game too well."

"It's no one," Emma replied.

"You admitting that it is no one just automatically proves it someone," Sarah retorted.

"What? That doesn't even make sense," Emma answered putting her fork down, "besides it's a bit rich you asking me this when you won't even admit to having a crush on Ron Weasley,"

Emma finished speak, just as Ron stood and walked toward the bathrooms, which was just near their table, although Sarah had her back to him, unknowing that he was even in the restaurant.

"Don't try and change the topic," Sarah said loudly, "Besides I do not have a crush on him,"

"Hello Ron," Emma said smugly as he spotted them.

Sarah's face, paled, but she didn't turn around as Ron approached the table.

"Emma," Ron said cheerfully, "How's those pictures coming along? Hello Sarah,"

Sarah simply nodded, but turned back to her food, knowing she was blushing.

"Oh, I gave them to Harry this morning," Emma said, her voice slightly high.

"Oh really? He never mentioned it. Well I'll leave you two to it then," Ron said before continuing his way to the bathroom.

"You knew he was in here the whole time," Sarah squealed at her once he had disappeared.

Emma simply nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything," Sarah asked.

Emma didn't say anything as Ron walked back past their table and sat down at his own again. Harry and Hermione glancing over in their direction as he pointed them out.

"Hello?" Sarah's voice broke her from her thoughts; "did you try to embarrass me on purpose?"

"What no, I just didn't see any point in making a big deal about it, especially since you don't like him or anything," Emma said, putting her fork down.

Sarah's face when bright red, "I…arragh just stop it,"

Emma smiled, "I have to go, Brian's expecting me back soon," she lied, getting her purse out.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like eating right now," Sarah told her, getting her purse out as well. They left the money on the table and grabbed their coats, each hoping they could leave the restaurant discreetly.

* * *

Harry watched as the two of them put their coats on and began to walk toward the restaurant exit. He had moved seat when Ron went to the toilet, knowing he would be able to see her from this seat. He looked down as they began to walk toward the table, just as Hermione glanced around for a waiter.

"Oh, Hello Emma," she said and Harry felt the two girls stop. He looked up from his menu.

"Long time no see," He tried to smile at Emma.

"Yeah… how are you Hermione?" Emma asked, turning to back to the girl.

"I'm good, you know you need to come by when Blaise is off one day, I'm sure he would love to cook for you," she joked.

"I'll keep it in mind," Emma said absentmindedly, "you remember Sarah don't you from the photo shoot,"

Hermione smiled at the blonde, "of course, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Sarah answered nervously, "but right now I need to get going, work to do. Talk to you later Em,"

Emma stared at her friend's back as she left the restaurant.

"What about you Emma, do you have to go to work, or are you like our dear Mione and having a sick day?" Ron asked her.

"No, I only work until lunchtime on Thursdays," Emma admitted automatically and Harry saw his chance.

"Well, would you like to join us?" he asked suddenly, getting interesting looks from both Ron and Hermione.

"What, uh…I mean I wouldn't want to intrude, besides I've already eaten," Emma replied.

"Oh, you wouldn't be intruding, besides it would give me a chance to find out some embarrassing stories about Blaise while he's not here," Hermione said quickly, realizing what Harry was doing, "besides, we had sandwiches before we left, only Ron here missed out,"

"You guys just ate without telling me," Ron protested.

"Please, I need some dirt on him," Hermione pleaded, leaving Emma no choice but to join the table.

Sitting in the only empty chair, that happened to be across from Harry, Emma suddenly felt very self-conscious in her work suit and pony tail, ignoring these thoughts however, she turned to Hermione, "what kind of dirt do you need?"

* * *

"Blaise,"

"Hermione," Blaise responded from her couch.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione replied from her seat across the room.

Blaise glanced at her, knowing what she wanted to say did matter.

Sighing, he sat up, "what's happened?" he asked.

Hermione glanced up from her book, a frown on her face. "Nothing's happened, why do you think something's happened?"

Blaise was slightly confused, but continued anyway, "well every since I got back from the office you've been buried in a book that your not even reading and you only say my name and 'it doesn't matter' when you have something to tell me. Did you and Ron have an argument today?"

"No. It really doesn't matter," Hermione said, "besides you wouldn't be interested."

"Gee, I'm starting to think maybe I should have just gone and spent the evening with Harry if your gong to talk like this all night," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Whatever floats your boat dear," she grinned at him.

"Oh come on, just tell me what's wrong," Blaise pleaded.

"You have to promise not to go all weird though," Hermione told him.

"I can't make any promises if I don't know what I'm making them for," Blaise answered.

"Well, you know how I said Emma spent the afternoon with us," Hermione replied, ignoring his last comment, "well it as only because Harry invited her when we saw her with Sarah who had to go back to work."

"Yeah…so?" Blaise asked, clearly not getting anything.

"Harry invited her because he likes her," Hermione said, putting her book down to watch Blaise's reaction.

"Well that's good, I'm glad my friends like my family," Blaise said sarcastically.

"No I mean LIKE like, as in the way you like me," Hermione said and Blaise's eyes grew wide.

"What…no…Harry…. My cousin," Blaise stuttered.

"Well I'm glad he took that well," Hermione muttered to herself, "And I think she likes him back"

Blaise stopped talking and just stared at his fiancée.

"How do you know these things?" he finally broke the silence.

"I just do," Hermione shrugged, "and I was thinking that maybe we could set them up…"

"What…no…defiantly not, she's my baby cousin Hermione…. Not login to happen," Blaise told her.

"She's also a grown women, who is too shy to even look at Harry," Hermione told him, "you can't stop it if it's right"

"But it's not right," Blaise tried to protest, but Hermione silenced him.

"I've invited her to your apartment Monday night, I'm pretty sure Harry will make sure he's there, we're cooking," Hermione finished.

Blaise stared at her dumbfounded.

"Okay, your cooking," Hermione corrected her self.

"I think I need to go to bed," Blaise said to himself, "or wake up from this nightmare,"

"You can't tell them we know," Hermione said as Blaise got up and headed toward her room.

"I don't even want to know," Blaise groaned aloud.

* * *

A/N: okay there's the chapter... hopefully I'll get the next one up soon…also to answer some questions one reviewer had is that I never mentioned that Harry had any mental problems but the injury and flash back parts are a good idea so I might try and incorporate them into the story starting form now….

Please review… :-D


End file.
